<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight of Five by vi_britannia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607212">The Knight of Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia'>vi_britannia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternating POV (ish), C.C. and Kallen pretty much bet on everything concerning Lelouch's love life, I'm trying to write more Kallen bc I adore her so there's a random Kallen POV, Jeremiah gets to be an orange picker!, Kallen is just savage, Knight of the Round! Lelouch, Knight of the Round! Suzaku, M/M, Slow Burn, Suzaku-centric fic, They just bicker nonstop, Viletta is OOC bc she has to be Jeremiah's orange farm boss, Wow I hate action scenes and there's so many in this fic, enemies to lovers AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no secret that Lelouch vi Britannia is the emperor’s favourite son. </p>
<p>He is the most ruthless of Charles zi Britannia’s children, willing to do whatever it takes in battle to win. As the most capable tactician of the empire, it is no surprise the eleventh prince rose up the ranks and remains one of the few people that the emperor turned to for consultations. </p>
<p>His allegiance is to the emperor and Britannia, proving himself too many times to count – rendering the claim unquestionable. </p>
<p>When the seventeenth heir of the throne requests a place in his father’s personal guards – the knights of the round, Charles accepts – the final piece of an elaborate puzzle no one had ever expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! <br/>I just kind of disappeared off the face of the world for the past few months but I’m back now! I’ve been having the worst writing block (ugh) but I’ve FINALLY finished one so here you go! (I say ‘finished’ because I always make sure the work is completed before I post them all in one go). Also, in saying that, I have a couple of half-finished works, so I should be able to post regularly again! Thanks for all your support and please leave a kudos if you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Suzaku Kururugi was seething.
</p>
<p>
    The recently appointed Knight of Seven fixated his bright emerald eyes on
    the supposed new member of the Knights of the Round. The man in question
    strutted into the meeting room, blatantly clear that those electric violet
    eyes were judging the other members present in the room.
</p>
<p>
    He looked about his age, with inky black hair and an ever-present look of
    absolute apathy.
</p>
<p>
    The infamous prince didn’t bother introducing himself or speaking to the
    other members. He didn’t even react when the room basked in silence upon
    his arrival. Without a care in the world, the newest Knight of Five pulled
    one of the chairs back, sat down, and flipped through his book – The Art of
    War by Sun Tzu.
</p>
<p>
    Despite having no official Knighting ceremony, the raven-haired Britannian
    sported the attire of a true Knight of the Round like the rest of the
    group; a crisp white military uniform. The cape, with its colours varying
    from member to member, was black for the newest addition, embellished with
    golden flecks of ornate designs.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Really? This guy?”
</p>
<p>
    The Knight of Three - Gino Weinberg - bounced excitedly next to him. From
    an outsider’s point of view, it would have been a comical sight, if not
    ironic. A brooding Eleven next to an ecstatic Britannian.
</p>
<p>
    “Seriously! Look at him, I bet he can’t even fight,” Suzaku gritted through
    his teeth. The new Knight was scrawny, sporting no muscle whatsoever.
    Suzaku lashed out internally, knowing full well he could take on the prince
    right here, right now, and win.
</p>
<p>
    The fuming Japanese male recalled the past few years – how hard he had to
    work to get to this position. As an Honorary Britannian, one could only go
    so far in the military.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku Kururugi was the exception.
</p>
<p>
    It was soon clear after the knightmare simulations that he possessed
    extraordinary abilities in piloting the machines. Normally, knightmares
    were reserved for higher ranking officials, but the complexities and skill
    sets required for the advanced knightmare frame - the Lancelot - was too
    much for most, and they had to broaden their search.
</p>
<p>
    Frankly, all Lloyd Asplund cared about was for someone to be compatible to
    pilot his precious Lancelot. He didn’t care if they weren’t Britannian,
    much to the army officers’ extreme dismay. He only cared about the scores,
    the numbers.
</p>
<p>
    He fought tooth and nail to land a position as a Knight of the Round, and
    all the delicate prince had to do, was <em>ask</em>.
</p>
<p>
    Stupid spoiled prince.
</p>
<p>
    “Come on, Suzaku, give him a chance. You haven’t even officially met the
    guy yet,” Gino gave him a knowing look.
</p>
<p>
    “That’s part of the point! He comes in here and just sits down without a
    word. It’s like-” Suzaku scowled, “-like he thinks he’s better than
    everyone here. It’s so annoying.”
</p>
<p>
    The prince had an aura of power, wafting among those around him. He didn’t
    have to meet him to confirm his suspicions; that the prince was an entitled
    prick with no regard for anyone but himself. Most Britannians were, and the
    ones lucky enough to be born into a family of nobles, of royalty- in the
    discriminatory society that was the Britannian empire, were even more so.
</p>
<p>
    Gino raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to think you’re angrier that he’s
    ranked above you-“
</p>
<p>
    “That’s not it!”
</p>
<p>
    “Aha!” Gino proclaimed.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku glared. “Whatever.”
</p>
<p>
    “I’ve never seen you so worked up like this before,” Gino teased.
</p>
<p>
    “Tell me, why am I friends with you again?”
</p>
<p>
    The blond Britannian clutched his chest dramatically. “Ouch. That hurt,
    right here.” He reverted back to his normal self and gave him a stern look.
    “In all seriousness, no one wanted to approach you because you’re brooding
    like, all the time.”
</p>
<p>
    “I do not brood all the time-“
</p>
<p>
    Bright blue eyes stared at him questioningly. “We both know that’s a lie.”
</p>
<p>
    Okay, maybe Gino was right.
</p>
<p>
    Just a little bit.
</p>
<p>
    Though he wasn’t going to admit it.
</p>
<p>
    He caught movement in the corner of his eye, and when he turned, he was
    displeased to find the newest member of the Knights of the Round smirking
    at him.
</p>
<p>
    “Something funny?” Suzaku fumed.
</p>
<p>
    “Yes,” the prince scoffed. “You.”
</p>
<p>
    Gino grabbed his elbow, pulling Suzaku back. “Suzaku,” he warned.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku wrenched his arm back with more force than necessary, stumbling
    forward slightly.
</p>
<p>
    The raven let out an exaggerated cough to mask his laughter, and the Knight
    of Seven wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth out. He clenched his
    fists, glaring at the smirking prince.
</p>
<p>
    “If you don’t think I’m worthy of being a Knight of the Round above you,
    then why don’t we settle this right now, Seven?”
</p>
<p>
    “Why you-“
</p>
<p>
    Footsteps resounded from the hallway, unmistakably the heavy strides of
    Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One. It fell like a blanket of silence,
    immediately quieting the room.
</p>
<p>
    He walked in the assigned meeting area, grabbing everyone’s attention. For
    a brief second, Suzaku’s anger dissipated, only to bubble back up again
    when Bismarck approached the raven and knelt on the floor to salute. “Your
    highness.”
</p>
<p>
    The prince flicked his hand. “There’s no need for that, Bismarck. We’ve
    discussed this. No formalities here.”
</p>
<p>
    “As you wish,” the Knight of One stood and faced the other members. “I’m
    sure you are all aware that his highness Prince Lelouch has been appointed
    Knight of Five. Going forward, he will be assigned to missions. I expect
    your full cooperation.”
</p>
<p>
    A chorus of “Yes sir” echoed across the room.
</p>
<p>
    “Now, Five and Seven, I’m sending you two on a mission in Area 11.”
    Bismarck glanced at Suzaku. “Kururugi, use your geographical knowledge of
    Area 11 to your advantage.”
</p>
<p>
    His gaze moved to Lelouch. “We’re launching an attack on a village
    southwest of Tokyo. We have reason to believe they are harbouring
    terrorists. Destroy everything and leave no survivors. Pack up and get
    ready. You leave tonight.”
</p>
<p>
    “Yes sir,” Suzaku gritted through his teeth.
</p>
<p>
    “You are both dismissed,” Bismarck ordered.
</p>
<p>
    Gino gave him a firm pat on his shoulder, a feeble attempt to make him feel
    even remotely better about what he presumed was going to be the longest
    mission of his life.
</p>
<p>
    “Good luck,” Gino called out, before turning back to receive his
    instructions from Bismarck.
</p>
<p>
    He was going to need it.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Area 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    It was quiet.
</p><p>
    Suzaku sat in one corner and Lelouch was in another, setting as much
    distance apart as possible. The Britannian kept his eyes glued to his
    stupid book, not paying much attention to his surroundings.
</p><p>
    He was thankful for the silence, and most especially grateful he didn’t
    have to talk to the prince.
</p><p>
    “I can feel the holes you’re burning at the back of my head, Seven,”
    Lelouch called out, not even sparing a glance at him. “Don’t you have
    better things to do?”
</p><p>
    So much for silence, he thought annoyingly.
</p><p>
    Suzaku didn’t respond, and looked out the window instead, watching the
    clouds swirl beneath them.
</p><p>
    He could spout out any number of sufficient reasons to hate the prince.
    Lelouch was known to be ruthless whenever he was involved. He was basically
    the emperor’s lap dog, obeying his commands at any cost.
</p><p>
    If Emperor Charles zi Britannia told him to jump, the favourite prince
    would ask how high.
</p><p>
    On top of his history, it’s been clear that Lelouch vi Britannia was
    nothing but a spoiled, arrogant, stuck-up, know-it-all Britannian who
    wouldn’t know compassion if it stared at him right in the face.
</p><p>
    “Do you like cookies?”
</p><p>
    This made Suzaku’s head quirk up, glancing at the prince whose full
    attention was now on him. “Ha?”
</p><p>
    “If I gave you a cookie for every time you aren’t brooding in your little
    corner will you stop looking at me like you want to kill me on the spot?”
</p><p>
    Suzaku rolled his eyes. <em>The nerve!</em>
</p><p>
    When Lelouch finally realised Suzaku wasn’t going to respond, he simply
    scoffed and returned to his book. Crossing his leg over the other and
    flipping a page over.
</p><p>
    From his (very much) silent corner in the plane, Suzaku fumed.
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>
    They landed a few hours later, finally arriving at the infamous Area 11.
    Formerly known as Japan – though no one but the Japanese called it that
    anymore, and if anything, they’ve been instructed to stop using the term.
</p><p>
    But Suzaku was determined to change that.
</p><p>
    He worked so hard to achieve the impossible – becoming a Knight of the
    Round despite being a mere Eleven. His plan was to become strong enough,
    worthy to become the Knight of One and taking control of Japan to oversee
    the rebuilding of his home.
</p><p>
    Suzaku zoomed out of the plane to get into the comfort of the Lancelot as
    soon as practically possible. He zipped up the tight white flight suit and
    retrieved his key.
</p><p>
    He laxed when he locked the cockpit, waiting for Lelouch to get his
    knightmare out of the hangar. The prince was taking way too long, and
    Suzaku tapped his fingers on the dashboard impatiently.
</p><p>
    Of course, everyone had to wait until the prince was ready.
</p><p>
    The hangar doors rolled up slowly and Suzaku redirected his bored
    expression at the unusually large knightmare appearing behind it.
</p><p>
    He blinked at the sight.
</p><p>
    The Gawain.
</p><p>
    Much like the Lancelot knightmare frame he piloted, it was like searching
    for a needle in a haystack to find someone capable of using it. There were
    rumours that since its creation, no one has been found compatible with the
    unique knightmare, leaving it to gather dust. They even stopped trying to
    find a suitable pilot, already accepting that the mechanisms were much too
    complex.
</p><p>
    But apparently not.
</p><p>
    His mouth gaped open and close like a fish out of water, understanding the
    prospects of what this could mean. The soldiers in the hangar stared at the
    newly arrived knightmare with awe.
</p><p>
    Suzaku groaned in frustration. “Ah, of course!” he growled, “Look at me,
    I’m Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the emperor’s favourite son. I can pilot
    the Gawain because I’m apparently so good at everything I do!” Suzaku
    bashed his fist against the cockpit wall, “Well, guess what, Gawain, I’m
    Lancelot, and Lancelot led to Gawain’s death. So just you wait, Knight of
    Five-“
</p><p>
    “While I’m pleased that you know your Medieval fictional history and that
    you actually spend time not brooding, I hope you realise I can hear every
    word.” There was a pause, then another short beep. “Also, you’re making us
    run late with your speech so if you could hurry along that would be great.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku powered up the Lancelot and activated the energy wings without a
    word, cursing himself for not realising sooner that the radio was turned
    on.
</p><p>
    “Excellent. Now that we have you on board,” Lelouch spoke through the open
    communication radio. “The location should be pinned in the Lancelot’s
    system. It’s not far from here through our knightmares. I’ll perform a
    reconnaissance of the enemy territory and meet you in this location.”
</p><p>
    The screen in front of him let out a small chime, marking the received
    coordinates.
</p><p>
    “Understood.”
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>
    Still trying to shrug off what was easily the most embarrassing moment of
    his life, Suzaku was once again waiting for the crown prince at the
    designated location.
</p><p>
    He sat on a fallen log, poking at the dirt with a stick when he finally
    heard footsteps approaching.
</p><p>
    Suzaku glared.
</p><p>
    “You know, recons aren’t supposed to take too long,” Suzaku raised an
    eyebrow. He checked his watch again, noting that Lelouch took an extra half
    hour over the scheduled meeting time.
</p><p>
    “If I had sped through my round then the fact that there’s an underground
    network would have easily slipped past us,” the prince responded
    defensively. “Or you know, slipped past <em>you</em> anyway. I would never
    miss anything like that.”
</p><p>
    “Right, right, because you’re perfect, aren’t you?”
</p><p>
    The raven smirked. “Why I’m honoured that you think so, Seven.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku clenched his fists, “That’s not what I-“ He started, but decided to
    let it go, knowing there was no point in arguing. “Whatever. What did you
    find anyway?”
</p><p>
    Something in those violet eyes changed somehow, as if suddenly, he’s back
    in business. “There are a couple hundred living in the town, though I don’t
    see any reason to believe they are allied with the Black Knights as
    Bismarck had suggested.”
</p><p>
    “I see,” was Suzaku’s only response.
</p><p>
    It might not look it, but the town they were tasked to take over was known
    for its Sakuradite mines deep <em>deep</em> underground. This information
    wasn’t publicly known, at least not by the Britannians. When the empire
    first started its invasion on Japan, their main source of power was
    Sakuradite, which was ironically the reason why Britannia invaded in the
    first place.
</p><p>
    This was one of the few towns tasked with Sakuradite mining, and it wasn’t
    surprising that intel about it has leaked to the Britannians, undoubtedly
    through their favourite method of torture.
</p><p>
    “What are we going to do now?”
</p><p>
    Lelouch shrugged. “Complete our orders. You of all people know my father’s
    wishes cannot be questioned, Seven.”
</p><p>
    “But our orders are to-“
</p><p>
    “Leave no one alive,” Lelouch finished. “Yes, it’s good to know you were
    listening.”
</p><p>
    The brunet scowled. “You know what I mean, Lelouch! These are innocent
    people.”
</p><p>
    “So, you’re choosing to abandon your orders?” The prince raised an eyebrow.
</p><p>
    “I-“ Suzaku pursed his lips.
</p><p>
    He couldn’t afford to lose his place as the Knight of Seven now. If he
    refused to follow Bismarck’s orders, ergo, Charles’ orders, he was going to
    miss his chance at saving Japan.
</p><p>
    The Knight of Seven looked down at the ground.
</p><p>
    “No.”
</p><p>
    “Good.”
</p><p>
    There was no hesitation in his voice.
</p><p>
    Suzaku glared at Lelouch’s retreating figure, realising quickly that the
    prince truly was a monster.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Gino, I swear to God I’m going to kill him.”
</p>
<p>
    On the other line of the phone, his friend sighed. “What did he do now?”
</p>
<p>
    “You know how I think that he’s an annoying, arrogant, entitled prick?”
</p>
<p>
    “How could I forget? You say it every chance you get.”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Well, what I’m saying here is-“
</p>
<p>
    “You’ve had a change of heart and you guys are now inseparable best
    friends?”
</p>
<p>
    “Oh god, no. Having to work with him is the innermost circle of hell and I
    wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy. He’s way, way worse than I thought.”
</p>
<p>
    “Do I even want to-“
</p>
<p>
    “You’re going to hear it anyway! Apart from being a Class A asshole, he
    acts so weird. I swear he talks to himself like all the time and every now
    and then he lets out this very evil sounding maniacal laugh. To a tree,
    Gino. A tree!” Suzaku breathed heavily. “The dude belongs to a mental
    hospital.”
</p>
<p>
    Gino chuckled. “Weren’t there rumours that he was actually admitted in one
    a couple of months back?”
</p>
<p>
    “I won’t be surprised,” Suzaku mumbled lowly.
</p>
<p>
    “Once the mission is over, I highly doubt you’ll be paired again. So just
    pull through.”
</p>
<p>
    “I guess.”
</p>
<p>
    <em>The mission.</em>
    He shook his thoughts away, not wanting to think about what they were going
    to do. Suzaku needed to become Knight of One fast if he wanted to prevent
    the growing toll of casualties.
</p>
<p>
    “Well, I have to go. Bismark’s called a meeting. Work with the prince for
    just a little bit longer, Suzaku. You’ll be back in no time.”
</p>
<p>
    He could almost picture his friend’s wink.
</p>
<p>
    “I’ll see you when we return to Pendragon.”
</p>
<p>
    The Knight of Seven glanced at the clock on the wall quickly, noting he
    still had a few minutes to spare.
</p>
<p>
    Just a little bit longer.
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
    As it turns out, the clock was late, and as he expected, the prince was
    nagging his ear off.
</p>
<p>
    “How could you be so careless?” Lelouch folded his arms. “I nearly started
    the operation without you, which would have been a really good case to
    prove desertion. Time is of the essence.”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku let out an exasperated sigh. “I told you I was sorry! The clock in
    my room turned out being fifteen minutes late. That’s hardly my fault.”
</p>
<p>
    The prince huffed as he turned around, and the brunet mumbled under his
    breath, “What a hypocrite. Of course, we have to sit around and twiddle
    with our thumbs waiting for his royal highness regardless of reason, but
    when we’re late, it’s a case of desertion.”
</p>
<p>
    He didn’t even miss anything. Lelouch was just meant to go over the
    briefing for the thousandth time.
</p>
<p>
    Typical Britannian, thinking he’s better than everything and everyone.
</p>
<p>
    “You have something to say, Seven?” Violet eyes burned through him
    venomously.
</p>
<p>
    If looks could kill, Suzaku would be six feet under.
</p>
<p>
    He reminded himself to hold his tongue. His position was at stake.
</p>
<p>
    “Nothing, sir.”
</p>
<p>
    “That’s what I thought.” The prince turned back around and headed for his
    knightmare, fishing for the key in his pocket. “Power up the Lancelot. I
    need you to attack from the southern entrance and I’ll flank from the other
    side.”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku hopped into his knightmare frame. “Understood.”
</p>
<p>
    He initiated the Lancelot’s flight sequence and positioned himself
    according to Lelouch’s instructions.
</p>
<p>
    “Awaiting further instruction, your highness.”
</p>
<p>
    The video communication system powered on and the Knight of Five’s unamused
    face graced the holographic platform. “Don’t call me that.”
</p>
<p>
    “Well, what do you want me to call you then?” Suzaku raised an eyebrow.
    “Because I, for one, have a few choice names.”
</p>
<p>
    “I don’t even want to know.” The prince slapped a hand on his forehead. “As
    a Knight of the Round, I am Lelouch.”
</p>
<p>
    “Whatever, your high-“ Suzaku corrected himself when the other male gave
    him an expectant look, “Lelouch.”
</p>
<p>
    “Excellent.” He looked pleased, and Suzaku wanted to roll his eyes. “Now,
    initiate your weapon sequence. It’s time to burn this town to the ground.”
</p>
<p>
    With shaky hands he hasn’t experienced since his first mission as a Knight
    of the Round, Suzaku’s fingers glided over the command system.
</p>
<p>
    “Initiating atta-“
</p>
<p>
    A red knightmare hurled itself between the Lancelot and the gates. A female
    voice cried out, “You’re going to have to go through me and my Guren!”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku activated his energy shield to brace the enemy knightmare’s blades.
    “Lelouch! An enemy knightmare has engaged. I think she might be a Black
    Knight.” He swiped at the Guren but only narrowly missed. “She appears to
    be a skilled pilot with a knightmare called the Guren. There are a few
    enemy knightmares approaching the perimeter.”
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch turned his voice communication system and Suzaku could hear the
    faint sound of gunfire. “I’ve got a few knightmares on my tail as well.
    Keep the Guren occupied. Based on the skillset of the knightmares targeting
    me, it’s highly probable that the Guren might be the worst threat at the
    moment.”
</p>
<p>
    “Will do,” Suzaku rolled the controls, jumping back to avoid the Guren’s
    kick. “Are you a member of the Black Knights?”
</p>
<p>
    “What’s it to you?” The other pilot shouted.
</p>
<p>
    “You’re only making it worse for Japan!” He veered the Lancelot forward,
    launching himself to the Guren, but the enemy knightmare had activated its
    energy wings and propelled itself into the sky.
</p>
<p>
    “Better than you who betrayed his own nation!” The Guren raised both blades
    above its head and dove directly towards Suzaku, spinning to gain momentum
    and shutting down the energy wings. “You lost the right to speak for Japan
    when you started working for Britannia!”
</p>
<p>
    “You don’t know me,” Suzaku growled. “You don’t understand, I’m doing this
    all for-“
</p>
<p>
    “I know enough about you Suzaku Kururugi,” the female pilot hissed
    venomously. “Nothing you say or do will suffice for the hurt, the pain, and
    the lives you’ve cost.”
</p>
<p>
    He activated the energy shield to deflect the blow, but the attack had
    damaged his defence and sent him barrelling into the gates of the town.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku clenched his teeth, he engaged the Lancelot’s sole thrusters at
    maximum power, launching himself to the Guren and grappling the knightmare
    once he was close enough.
</p>
<p>
    Before he could smash the Guren against the trees ahead, the other
    knightmare had released the Lancelot’s hold on it and initialised its
    energy wings. Suzaku was only barely able to hold onto the Guren’s left leg
    and spurred a couple of storeys above the ground before following suit and
    turning on the Lancelot’s energy wings to control the flight.
</p>
<p>
    He watched a small figure dash in the middle of the town square – a little
    girl, Suzaku soon realised to his horror.
</p>
<p>
    The Gawain was on the other side of the town, making its way to the girl.
    Suzaku steered the Lancelot away from the Guren and he tried to get there
    as quickly as possible.
</p>
<p>
    He needed to save that little girl from Lelouch.
</p>
<p>
    Knight of the Round or not, he hasn’t lost his humanity enough to abandon a
    child.
</p>
<p>
    The Lancelot wasn’t fast enough. Lelouch got to the girl first and he was
    prepared to fight the prince to protect her, but as it turns out, it wasn’t
    needed.
</p>
<p>
    To Suzaku Kururugi’s complete and utter shock, the small frame of the girl
    was delicately held in the arms of the Gawain. Lelouch landed gently in the
    outskirts of the town and let the girl go, watching as she disappeared into
    the forest.
</p>
<p>
    <em></em>
</p>
<p>
    <em>
        What the hell? Who was this guy and what has he done to the ruthless
        Lelouch vi Britannia?
    </em>
</p>
<p>
    “Your fight is with me!” The Guren’s pilot shouted as she approached him at
    an incredibly high speed.
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch activated the complete defence system around him as he floated over
    the town centre. No doubt inputting the calculations to set off the attack
    beam.
</p>
<p>
    When the Gawain took down its defences, Suzaku turned his attention back to
    the Guren. He couldn’t bear watching this town of innocent people reduce to
    ash and dust. Instead, he put his frustration into his next attack.
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku powered the V.A.R.I.S. rifle and aimed it at the red knightmare
    still fast approaching him.
</p>
<p>
    The Guren used one of its arms to safeguard itself from the blast,
    producing a small pink-like shield. The sheer force of the concentrated
    beam was enough to send the Guren back, damaging the other knightmare
    critically. The arm the Guren had used to protect itself looked burnt to a
    crisp, hanging loosely and eventually dropping to the ground.
</p>
<p>
    Now to finish it off!
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku prepared for another attack despite the critically low energy
    warnings, ready to blast it at the Guren when a loud bang resounded from
    behind him, and heat enveloped the Lancelot.
</p>
<p>
    To salvage the knightmare frame, he instead used his remaining energy from
    the fillers to power the energy wings for his relocation to safety.
</p>
<p>
    He turned to his enemy, but the Guren was nothing but a speck in the sky,
    too far for Suzaku to catch up with at his current energy levels.
</p>
<p>
    When he looked down at the town once buzzing with life, there was nothing
    left.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Great Stake Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Why does this keep happening to me?”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku tugged at his brown hair, letting out a groan of absolute
    frustration.
</p>
<p>
    “How many missions has it been?”
</p>
<p>
    “About ten?” Suzaku grumbled. “I don’t understand why Bismarck keeps
    pairing me with him.”
</p>
<p>
    “Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to work with him,” Gino
    shrugged, “I thought you were starting to get along?”
</p>
<p>
    Speaking of the devil, the Knight of Five stormed out of the common room
    where they had just held the mission briefings.
</p>
<p>
    The prince scowled at the Knight of Seven.
</p>
<p>
    “Don’t get in my way, Seven.”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Stop throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat. I
    don’t like it as much as you do.”
</p>
<p>
    “Stop pretending you’re actually useful in our missions. All you do is
    complain about my methods and when your big mouth isn’t going on about how
    much you hate me and my decisions, you just sit there and glare at me! Tell
    me how that’s useful!”
</p>
<p>
    The Knight of Seven folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “I guess
    I’m just hoping if I do it enough, you’ll just spontaneously combust.”
</p>
<p>
    “Tch, how stupid can you be?!”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku pointed a finger at the other knight, “You! You are so full of
    yourself. You’re an elitist pompous asshole under the grave illusion that
    you’re so much better than everyone so you step on anyone you think is
    below you!”
</p>
<p>
    “Stop acting like a child!”
</p>
<p>
    “I’ll do that once you stop acting like an entitled prick. You are the
    absolute worst human being in the entire world!”
</p>
<p>
    “Aw,” Lelouch cooed. “That might just be the nicest thing you’ve ever said
    to me.”
</p>
<p>
    “Nice? What part of what I said was nice?”
</p>
<p>
    “Well, I suppose for one, you actually called me a human being!”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku pushed himself off the wall, storming away. “Whatever!”
</p>
<p>
    His friend dashed after him, “So… I take it you definitely aren’t getting
    along.”
</p>
<p>
    “No shit, Gino.”
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 1
</p>
<p>
    “So, our mission is to stake out this location,” Lelouch pointed at the
    building before them “It’s a linen factory. We’ve got intel that it’s Black
    Knights headquarters.”
</p>
<p>
    “How long are we staying in this apartment?”
</p>
<p>
    “About a week, possibly more,” Lelouch commented. “Our orders are to stay
    here until we have reason to believe it is or it isn’t Black Knights HQ,
    and only until we’re certain.”
</p>
<p>
    “Great!” Suzaku let out a painfully obvious fake smile.
</p>
<p>
    “Drop the act, Kururugi-“
</p>
<p>
    “Holy shit.”
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch jumped up, prepared for any sort of danger. “What?”
</p>
<p>
    “You just called me by my name! I feel like today is a momentous day.
    Worthy of history books. I think it should be appropriately documented.”
</p>
<p>
    Unamused, Lelouch propped himself back on his seat and rolled his eyes.
    “Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s just a name.”
</p>
<p>
    “If you start calling me Suzaku, I’m just going to safely assume you’ve
    been replaced by a doppelganger, and then celebrate, because I wouldn’t
    have to deal with you anymore,” he smiled sweetly.
</p>
<p>
    The prince sighed with his signature eye roll, laying out a schedule in
    elegant handwritten cursive. “This is what I’ve been working on. It’s a
    roster for our watching shifts. I made sure to alternate them so you
    wouldn’t blab on about how unfair it is or whatever.”
</p>
<p>
    “Careful, I’m starting to think you care about me,” Suzaku teased with a
    knowing smile.
</p>
<p>
    “Ha! As if. I’m just saving myself from your complaints.”
</p>
<p>
    “Sure, sure.”
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch pointed at the plastic bag on the table, “Also, I’ve brought these
    Japanese meals, so just-“
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku stared at Lelouch as if he’s grown another head.
</p>
<p>
    “What did I do now, Kururugi?” He raised an eyebrow.
</p>
<p>
    “I didn’t realise it until now, but you never call Japan Area 11.”
</p>
<p>
    The raven sighed, “You’re right, I don’t.”
</p>
<p>
    “You know, maybe you aren’t as bad as people think you are.” The words flew
    out of Suzaku’s mouth before he could stop himself.
</p>
<p>
    Did he really just say that?
</p>
<p>
    To Lelouch vi Britannia? The ruthless prince? Charles’ lap dog? His worst
    enemy?
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch grimaced. “You’re right, Seven. I’m so much worse.”
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 2
</p>
<p>
    “Suzaku, what is that smell?” Lelouch grumbled, looking up from his book
    momentarily. “Is that a can of tuna?”
</p>
<p>
    The Japanese male promptly hid the can behind a stack of books. “No?”
</p>
<p>
    “There’s no use hiding it. The stench is undeniable. I thought we agreed
    not to eat or bring anything like that?!”
</p>
<p>
    “I’m sorry to upset your royal nose, but you aren’t stopping me from eating
    my tuna.”
</p>
<p>
    “And what is that? What are you eating the tuna with?” Violet eyes
    squinted. “Is that mayonnaise?”
</p>
<p>
    “Kewpie,” Suzaku corrected.
</p>
<p>
    “That is the most bizarre combination and I cannot think of any one good
    way it can end.”
</p>
<p>
    “Want some?”
</p>
<p>
    “Fine, just a little.”
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 3
</p>
<p>
    “Lelouch! I think something’s happening!” Suzaku cried out.
</p>
<p>
    The Britannian put down his Kewpie and tuna mix and joined Suzaku at the
    window. “What’s going on?”
</p>
<p>
    “Never mind… just some people vandalising,” his shoulders sagged. “And now
    there’s an employee running after them. I just thought they looked a bit
    suspicious.” He stared at the odd characters on the wall, failing to
    recognise any of them.
</p>
<p>
    “Do you know what it means?”
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch looked at the vandalised wall briefly, at the orange spray paint
    that now coated it. “No. I hardly think it means anything. Probably some
    symbolic nonsense teenagers have come up with these days.”
</p>
<p>
    “Yeah, I guess.” He heard the door click open and he turned around, “Where
    are you going?”
</p>
<p>
    “Buying more tuna and Kewpie. We’re out.”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku chuckled.
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 4
</p>
<p>
    “How about him?” Suzaku pointed at a Britannian man walking on the other
    side of the road, wearing a business suit and lugging a small suitcase.
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch squinted and thought for a moment. “His name’s Eugene, clearly a
    corporate, but hiding a dirty secret that no one can ever know,” he leaned
    towards Suzaku, awaiting his continuation of the random passer-by’s life.
</p>
<p>
    “His secret…” Suzaku stared at the blond Britannian. “Eugene’s secret is
    his passion for a capella. Except he sounds like a dying cat when he sings,
    so it’s a dream he can never follow.”
</p>
<p>
    “My heart is out for you, Eugene!” Suzaku held a fist to his chest
    dramatically.
</p>
<p>
    “My turn,” Lelouch interrupted. “I pick the redhead.”
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 5
</p>
<p>
    “If you’re bored and you know it clap your hands,” Suzaku clapped twice at
    the end of the line. “If you’re bored and you know it clap your hands!” He
    clapped happily again.
</p>
<p>
    “If you’re bored and you know it and you really wanna show it if you’re
    bored and you know it clap your hands!”
</p>
<p>
    At the other end of the room, Lelouch caved in and clapped his hands
    slowly.
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 6
</p>
<p>
    “Hey Lelouch, do you ever think about the meaning of life?”
</p>
<p>
    Violet eyes regarded him carefully. “I think it’s time you put those
    philosophy books down.”
</p>
<p>
    “Random fun facts it is then!” Suzaku announced, reading through the book
    he just found. “Did you know… the total weight of ants was once the total
    weight of people? That was about 2000 years ago, so I guess for now we’re
    safe from an ant invasion.”
</p>
<p>
    “Charming.”
</p>
<p>
    “Hey Lelouch, did you know that water makes different pouring sounds
    depending on its temperature.” Suzaku looked up and the Britannian was
    gone. “Lelouch?” he called out.
</p>
<p>
    He found the raven was in the kitchen, with different glasses in a row and
    a couple of pitchers of water. “Suzaku, it’s true. Cold water seems thicker
    and produces a higher pitch.”
</p>
<p>
    “Well what do you know?” Suzaku shrugged and resumed his reading while
    Lelouch returned to his post. “Here’s another one. In the 1870s, Belgium
    tried to get cats to deliver their mail. I don’t know about you, Lelouch,
    but I would love my mail to get delivered by a cat.”
</p>
<p>
    “And how did that work out for them?”
</p>
<p>
    Suzaku scratched the back of his head. “Thing is, it didn’t work. One cat
    made it to the destination within 5 hours, but all the others took nearly a
    day. So that’s the end of that, unfortunately.”
</p>
<p>
    “Maybe it’s for the best,” Lelouch turned back to the window.
</p>
<p>
    ***
</p>
<p>
    DAY 7
</p>
<p>
    “Freedom!” Suzaku cried out as he stormed through the doors. “Sweet sweet
    freedom!”
</p>
<p>
    Lelouch nodded. “I think it’s safe to say that this place is cleared. There
    were no signs of suspicious activity throughout our entire stay here.”
</p>
<p>
    It was finally over – what Suzaku thought was going to be a week of hell.
    But as much as it pained him to say it, it wasn’t as bad as he thought, and
    he was just maybe a little upset it had come to an end.
</p>
<p>
    “Hey! Suzaku, are you coming or what?”
</p>
<p>
    “On it!”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Relationship Peculiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Hey!” Suzaku called out.
</p><p>
    Gino’s eyes widened. “Suzaku, are you trying to start a fight? I know you
    hate the guy, but you need to stop provoking him too. You of all people
    know this isn’t going to-“
</p><p>
    “I’ve got your double shot caramel macchiato,” he handed over the other
    steaming coffee cup. “I was at the café and out of habit I just ordered
    yours accidentally… but I can’t let it go to waste.”
</p><p>
    “Ha?” Gino looked from one knight to the other, perplexed at the scene
    unfolding before him.
</p><p>
    The seventeenth heir smiled softly. “I’m grateful. Incidentally, I also
    purchased too much tuna and Kewpie, so I decided upon myself to prepare
    onigiris and give you a few,” Lelouch handed over a wrapped cloth, which
    Suzaku accepted happily.
</p><p>
    “Aw, thanks Lelouch! You always seemed to be better at making onigiri.”
</p><p>
    The Britannian scoffed. “Why of course. My culinary ability clearly
    surpasses yours.”
</p><p>
    Gino was ready to hold Suzaku back from the comment, but he didn’t need to.
    “For once, I’m going to have to agree with you on that one.”
</p><p>
    “Okay, what the hell happened in your last mission?” Gino asked the two,
    who looked at him like an alien from outer space. “Last time you two were
    here, you wanted to rip each other’s throats out, and now… you,” he pointed
    at Suzaku, “know his exact coffee order and you,” this time he directed his
    attention to the Britannian prince, “are making him lunch?”
</p><p>
    Lelouch folded his arms, looking at Suzaku expectantly. “Yeah, Suzaku, what
    did happen?”
</p><p>
    The Knight of Three wanted to wail his arms in the air. “And now you’re on
    first name basis?!”
</p><p>
    “Naturally, it is his name after all. What else am I supposed to call him?”
</p><p>
    Blue eyes wondered why no one was seeing anything odd with the current
    circumstances. “Because, your highness-“
</p><p>
    Suzaku interrupted, “He doesn’t like being called that. When he’s working,
    he’s Lelouch.”
</p><p>
    “Right, because, Lelouch, I recall you constantly calling Suzaku ‘Seven’.”
</p><p>
    “Eh,” Lelouch shrugged.
</p><p>
    “Clearly I’m dreaming.”
</p><p>
    “I assure you that you are not. I highly doubt co-dreaming is possible,”
    Lelouch piped in and sipped his coffee.
</p><p>
    “Someone please punch me,” Gino muttered, dazed from the events unfolding
    around him.
</p><p>
    An unexpected force connected with his stomach, and Gino doubled over
    grabbing the offended area. “What the hell was that?”
</p><p>
    A flash of pink was caught in his peripheral vision and Gino scowled at the
    perpetrator.
</p><p>
    “What?” Anya leered. “You told me to punch you. You never specified how
    hard, so naturally it was up to me. You even asked so nicely. How could I
    refuse?”
</p><p>
    “You didn’t need to hit me so hard though!” Gino exclaimed.
</p><p>
    “I was just taking out my frustrations,” Anya shrugged. “The last mission
    was a tad bit annoying.”
</p><p>
    “Do you want to talk about it?” An expression of concern was evident on
    Suzaku’s face as he asked, with his brows scrunched together and a soft
    gaze in his eyes.
</p><p>
    “No. I really don’t,” Anya sighed and positioned the camera around her
    neck, raising it up to her face and her fingers prepared to activate the
    shutter. “But I will take a picture.”
</p><p>
    Without warning, the flash activated and stunned the knights.
</p><p>
    Meanwhile, the prince in the background stood in shock, staring at the
    Knight of Six. “Such power, how impressive.”
</p><p>
    Anya’s mouth twitched upward for just a second before she turned and slowly
    made her way back down the hall.
</p><p>
    The clock struck ten minutes to three, and Suzaku started walking into the
    other direction, “Well I’m off. I’m meeting with Bismarck to discuss the
    details of my next mission.”
</p><p>
    He saw the others nod before turning back and making his way towards
    Bismarck’s office.
</p><p>
    As he wandered through the empty halls, Suzaku couldn’t help but think what
    the meeting was about. Though Bismarck does speak to the knights privately
    about their missions, it wasn’t something he did often.
</p><p>
    He couldn’t help but wonder if he was possibly in trouble.
</p><p>
    Bismarck’s office door was in sight, but before he could even knock, a
    voice rang out from the other side, “Come in Kururugi.”
</p><p>
    The Knight of One stood beside the bookshelves, flipping through a couple
    of case files, and Suzaku was so fixated on the other knight that he didn’t
    notice a looming figure in the room behind the mahogany desk.
</p><p>
    Charles zi Britannia.
</p><p>
    “Kururugi.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku immediately dropped to one knee and clutched his fist against his
    chest. “Your Excellency.”
</p><p>
    Bismarck collated a couple more case files and neatly stacked them on the
    desk, before leaning against the desk for support and folding his arms to
    his chest.
</p><p>
    “What do you think of my son? You worked with him for the past few
    missions, correct?” Charles mused. “Bismarck has told me that you two don’t
    exactly get along.”
</p><p>
    <em>
        Was this what the meeting was about? His initial treatment of the royal
        prince?
    </em>
</p><p>
    “Personal matters aside, his highness has demonstrated his capabilities in
    tactics. His methods are consistently efficient, and the job is always
    done.”
</p><p>
    “Have you found him doing anything strange, or anything peculiar at all?”
    Bismarck questioned.
    <br/>
    <br/>
</p><p>
    Other than talking to himself and laughing maniacally at a tree, Lelouch
    never acted out of character.
</p><p>
    “No sir, why do you ask?”
</p><p>
    The Emperor’s expression quickly turned grim, and Suzaku immediately
    regretted asking the question.
</p><p>
    “As much as it pains me to say this, we have reason to believe Lelouch is a
    traitor to Britannia and has been spying on our military activity for the
    Black Knights.”
</p><p>
    Green eyes widened and Suzaku’s breath hitched. <em>No, that can’t be.</em>
</p><p>
    “Hang on a second, are you saying <em>Prince Lelouch vi Britannia</em> of
    all people is a member of the <em>Black Knights</em>? What evidence do you
    have to support this?”
</p><p>
    This accusation was absolutely insane. After all Lelouch had done, it was
    just… impossible.
</p><p>
    Bismarck grabbed the folder at the top of the stack, opened it and slid it
    across the desk towards Suzaku.
</p><p>
    “Do you remember that first mission you had together to eradicate that town
    in Area 11?” He pointed at the pictures and the reports attached. “There
    were no casualties. With a blast as intensely concentrated as the Gawain’s,
    that’s not possible. Unless, of course, there was no one was in the town to
    begin with.”
</p><p>
    He recalled the girl running across the town centre, “Wait that can’t be!
    There were civilians–“
</p><p>
    “With no bodies to prove they were ever there,” Charles interrupted.
    “However way you look at it, Seven, it’s evident there’s a traitor in our
    midst.”
</p><p>
    “There are a few more cases we have against him as well,” Bismarck
    indicated at the stack of files on his desk. “But we still can’t be
    certain. Have a read of these,” he said as he pushed the rest of the
    folders towards Suzaku. “Your current mission is to trail the prince and
    investigate how he is connected to the Black Knights.”
</p><p>
    “You want me to <em>spy</em> on him?”
</p><p>
    “Succeed in your mission and Area 11 is yours,” Charles added, leaning back
    in his seat and letting out a cold smile.
</p><p>
    “I will not fail,” Suzaku swore, a fiery hope alight in his eyes.
</p><p>
    It was finally time to save Japan.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    The brunet blinked. “What?”
</p><p>
    “I’ve just tried to catch your attention about five times now,” Lelouch
    raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”
</p><p>
    “Yeah,” Suzaku waved him off. “I’m fine.”
</p><p>
    “Alright then.” The prince stood up and brushed the crumbs from his slacks.
    “I have to go. I’ll see you around?”
</p><p>
    “Yeah.”
</p><p>
    Stick to the mission. Follow Lelouch around. Find out if he’s the traitor.
    Save Japan.
</p><p>
    It seemed simple enough, but it was a lot harder than he thought.
</p><p>
    As it turns out, he wasn’t really the best at trailing people. He kept
    losing the Britannian every now and again, and other times, Lelouch would
just find him, to which Suzaku would give the    <em>“Oh! What are you doing here</em>?” spiel. Ironically, that was how he
    was found out just now, and they ended up having a short lunch together.
</p><p>
    So far, Lelouch hasn’t caught on, and Suzaku was relieved.
</p><p>
    That was a close one.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    Suzaku tried again the next day.
</p><p>
    This time, they were in the Pendragon Central Business District, and so
    far, Lelouch has done nothing out of the ordinary. He had gone to the
    grocery store to pick up a few things – of which Suzaku was surprised, as
    he assumed that a <em>prince, </em>especially one as highly regarded as
    Lelouch, would have servants for that. However, he recalled Lelouch
    complaining about personal space, and Suzaku thought maybe it was his own
    excuse to spend time alone.
</p><p>
As he watched the raven pick up a paperback from one of the shelves in the    <em>Crafts</em> aisle, Suzaku buried his face deeper in the random book he
    had found. Something about crocheting or knitting or whatever that Knight
    of Seven definitely did not really care much about.
</p><p>
    He thought about how Lelouch was suspected as a traitor, wracking his brain
    for anything he could think of, but finding none.
</p><p>
    He had loathed the existence of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia because of all
    the things he had done in the name of the Britannian empire – he burned
    villages, executed traitors, hunted down the Black Knights members,
    protected scum government officials, and led military troops to take over
    new territories.
</p><p>
    <em>But</em>
    , Suzaku thought, watching Lelouch save the girl from the village where
    they were ordered not to leave anyone alive, really made him start to
    wonder.
</p><p>
    Spending time with him made Suzaku realise that his initial measure of the
    man was wrong. <em>Sure</em>, he was annoying and undoubtedly stubborn, but
    he was also… <em>nice</em> when he wanted to be. During their stake out of
    the linen factory, Lelouch made them lunches and dinners, most of them
    being Japanese, and always offered to take watch when he noticed the
    other’s lack of sleep.
</p><p>
By all means, they definitely got off on the wrong foot, but    <em>this Lelouch</em>, the Lelouch that was his friend, couldn’t possibly
    have done those horrible things.
</p><p>
    Suzaku shook his head. <em>Of course he did</em>. The world praised the
    young prince of his tactical prowess and his alarming lack of hesitation in
    issuing orders to attack. He was the most adored prince of the Britannian
    family because of his contributions to Britannia’s expansion, far exceeding
    those of his half siblings.
</p><p>
    <em>Stop thinking</em>
    , Suzaku scolded himself. <em>Focus on the mission</em>.
</p><p>
    He lowered the book slightly to have a better view of the aisle, but found
    the prince gone. Instead in his place was a redheaded woman, who Suzaku
    seemed to recognise, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.
</p><p>
    <em>Stop moving so much, Lelouch!</em>
    The brunet rolled his eyes, picking up the pace and spotting the prince a
    few stores ahead, seeming to be on his way back to Aries Villa.
</p><p>
    For the rest of the day, there was nothing to report.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    It was a week later when Suzaku followed Lelouch out of Aries Villa.
</p><p>
    The seventeenth heir of the throne made his usual rounds – the grocery
    store for fresh produce, and much to Suzaku’s amusement, cans of tuna and
    Kewpie, then to the same bookstore to read the same book.
</p><p>
    He spent only a few minutes this time, before leaving the store abruptly
    and stopping by a flower shop.
</p><p>
    Lelouch seemed well acquainted with the flower shop owner, who smiled
    widely at his arrival and handed him a bouquet of flowers before he could
    even say anything.
</p><p>
    <em>Wait a minute,</em>
    Suzaku stopped. <em>Did he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend, maybe? </em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    The knight shook his head. <em>Stop this! Traitor to the empire here. </em>
    There was no time to wonder if he had a secret relationship. It didn’t
    matter.
</p><p>
    Suzaku kept his distance as he followed Lelouch cut through the alleyways
    of the Pendragon Central Business District, impressed of his geographical
    knowledge of the city.
</p><p>
    <em>Jeez,</em>
    <em>he really doesn’t want to be spotted, doesn’t he? </em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    To his surprise, Lelouch wandered through the gates of the Pendragon
    cemetery, straight towards the royal mausoleum.
</p><p>
    He wouldn’t be able to come close without being spotted, so Suzaku stayed
    behind a wide tree trunk, watching the prince speak to the gravestones as
    if they were there listening to him, before he looked down at his watch and
    left abruptly.
</p><p>
    When the prince was out of sight, Suzaku stepped towards the now empty
    mausoleum and read the inscriptions where the flowers were carefully laid.
</p><p>
    <em>Marianne vi Britannia </em>
    and <em>Nunnally vi Britannia.</em>
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    When Suzaku joined the Britannian military shortly after their invasion of
    Japan, he wasn’t really that immersed in royal history.
</p><p>
    They tackled some of it in their classes back at the academy, but never in
    detail.
</p><p>
    For instance, he didn’t know that Lelouch had a sister who was blind and
    crippled, suffering due to trauma from her earlier childhood days, or that
    Lelouch’s mother was the well-known <em>Marianne the Flash</em>. One of the
    most revered knights up to this date.
</p><p>
    They were back at the bookstore, and out of sheer curiosity, he decided to
    pick up a royal lineage history book, leafing through the pages until he
    found the vi Britannia line and reading into the family history.
</p><p>
    Marianne was killed in an assassination attempt of the royal family, and
    only a few years later, Nunnally was taken and never seen again, presumed
    dead.
</p><p>
    The bell of the bookstore went off, and Suzaku pushed the book back in its
    place in the shelves. He passed the Crafts aisle to stop and look at the
    one book Lelouch somehow wanted to keep reading.
</p><p>
    It wasn’t as if the prince couldn’t afford the book, so it did strike to
    Suzaku as a bit odd that Lelouch always stopped here whenever he made his
    rounds.
</p><p>
His eyebrow raised at the red paperback –    <em>The Definitive Guide to Linen. </em>
</p><p>
    Confused but choosing to leave it as the prince’s peculiar taste for books,
    he returned it to the shelf, but not before a piece of paper fell out of
    it.
</p><p>
    Suzaku unfolded the small bit of paper, which had only an address that he
    didn’t recognise as well as a date and time – which was in a week. It was
    undoubtedly Lelouch’s handwriting, and Suzaku decided he needed to act
    quickly.
</p><p>
    He jotted down the address and returned the piece of paper back in the
    book.
</p><p>
    As much as Suzaku hated to admit it, the pieces were finally coming
    together.
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    Suzaku arrived long before the scheduled meeting, positioning himself in a
    spot where he could view the abandoned lot.
</p><p>
    Surely enough, a couple of people who at this point, Suzaku could probably
    assume were Black Knights, crowded the area. There was a girl with shocking
    green hair up to her waist wearing a strange white pantsuit with buckles
    hanging off it, a girl with fiery red spiky hair that Suzaku immediately
    recognised as the girl from the book shop as well as one of the people in
    their game back in the apartment when they were staking out the linen
    factory, and a man with curly black hair sporting a red bandana around his
    forehead.
</p><p>
    <em>Then</em>
    there was Zero, donning the signature purple outfit and his cape flowing
    freely behind him, with a mask that hid his true identity.
</p><p>
    Lelouch wasn’t in sight and Suzaku started to wonder if he was probably
    just a messenger.
</p><p>
    <em>Unless</em>
    , Suzaku’s eyes widened. <em>No way</em>.
</p><p>
    He couldn’t hear anything from the meeting being so far away and setting up
    hearing devices would have made it too obvious, so Suzaku had no choice but
    to wait until their meeting was over. Then he was going to trail Zero and
    find out for himself.
</p><p>
    He clenched his fists.
</p><p>
    <em>Failure is not an option.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lelouch vi Britannia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    It was hard to ignore the hushed whisperings between the two knights in the
    corner of the room.
</p><p>
    He could feel someone’s burning glare at the back of his head, undoubtedly
    from the brooding one – <em>Suzaku Kururugi</em>, Knight of Seven, if he
    remembered correctly.
</p><p>
    At the time of his research into the Knights of the Round, he scoffed at
    the irony.
</p><p>
    A Japanese boy enlisting in the Britannian army? Now promoted to one of his
    father’s elite personal guards? Ha! It seemed like the start of a bad joke…
    except it wasn’t.
</p><p>
    Suzaku truly did achieve the impossible, having abilities that easily
    surpassed the others in the military.
</p><p>
    Yet the irony still tugged at his very being. He could tell what the boy’s
    plan was from the moment he read his file. It was too easy – Lelouch was
    sure that Suzaku intended to zoom through the military ranks with the
    foolish notion of changing the empire from within.
</p><p>
    Lelouch knew his father, and Suzaku’s ideals for a better world through
    those kinds of methods was something bound to fail. Nothing but a fantasy
    confined in the perfect little world he’d imagined in his mind.
</p><p>
    Which was why he had created Zero, leader of the Black Knights, avenger of
    the weak and the fallen.
</p><p>
    Zero can get things <em>done</em>.
</p><p>
    Such drastic measures to an <em>empire</em> as massive and far-reaching as
    Britannia was going to take a lot more force to change. <em>Zero </em>was
    going to drive that force. To victory, to <em>independence, </em>and more
    importantly, to a gentler world.
</p><p>
    Lelouch will see to it that the world will change for the better.
</p><p>
    As he continued into the Knights of the Rounds common area, he ignored the
    stares. He had no need, no <em>obligation </em>to speak to anyone. Instead,
    he picks a seat far from all the others and flips his book open to the last
    page he’d read.
</p><p>
    The newest Knight of Five spared a glance at Suzaku in the corner,
assessing the other male.<em>Anger for something as trivial as my presence?</em>    <em>How childish. </em>
</p><p>
    His friend seemed to keep him in line, calming him with reassuring pats on
    the shoulder and what Lelouch assumed were encouraging words.
</p><p>
    Lelouch couldn’t help but scoff, smirking at the nonsensical brunet.
</p><p>
    He was naïve to think he can save Japan. Such notions were only going to
    get him killed.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    “Kallen,” Lelouch ordered, authority resonating loud and clear in his
    voice. “I need you to prepare evacuation procedures. Alongside the Knight
    of Seven, our orders are to essentially obliterate the Sakuradite town.”
</p><p>
    Static buzzed briefly, before it silenced itself. “But that’s the main
    source of energy-“
</p><p>
    “Better to have it destroyed than to let Britannia harness its power.
    Somehow information has leaked about the Sakuradite and I have absolutely
    no doubt in my mind that it’s what they’re after.”
</p><p>
    There was a pause, before she responded, “You’re right. What do you want me
    to do?”
</p><p>
    “I’m in charge of the operation,” Lelouch explained. “I need you to
    distract the Lancelot while I buy the people time to leave the village.”
</p><p>
    “My pleasure.” He could almost see her grin. “I was hoping I can finally
    face the infamous <em>white knight</em> of Britannia. I can teach him a
    thing or two about nationalism.”
</p><p>
    The raven sighed. “As long as you don’t get too carried away. Just make
    sure you keep him preoccupied. I’ll wait for the all clear signal from Ohgi
    before launching the explosives. I want to make sure all entrances to the
    mines are permanently shut.”
</p><p>
    “Understood.”
</p><p>
    He heard footsteps approaching, and he turned to see none other than Suzaku
    Kururugi and his seemingly ever-present look of brooding anger.
</p><p>
    “Seven,” Lelouch smirked. “Anything I can help you with?”
</p><p>
    The brunet simply rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking the
    other way.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    “I think my father is starting to suspect me.” Lelouch paced around his
    room.
</p><p>
    C.C. yawned into the receiver. “Why do you think so?”
</p><p>
    “My next mission-“
</p><p>
    “Is it with that Kururugi boy again?”
</p><p>
    “Yes,” Lelouch grumbled.
</p><p>
    “I like him. He calls you the most creative names. Plus, we’ve got a few
    people voluntarily hanging out here at the communications room just to hear
what he comes up with next. It’s been Black Knights entertainment for    <em>weeks</em>.”
</p><p>
    By <em>creative names</em>, he was sure she meant insults.
</p><p>
    “<em>C.C.” </em>The prince warned.
</p><p>
    “Okay, okay. Back to the important stuff, because you’re the oh-so-almighty
    Lelouch, destroyer of all joy and happiness.”
</p><p>
    “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Lelouch pinched his nose bridge.
    “As I was saying, my next mission is to stake out Black Knights HQ. Though
    of course, <em>they</em> aren’t aware it’s the main headquarters. My
    father’s provoking me. He’s seeing what I’m going to do next.”
</p><p>
    “What were you thinking of doing then?”
</p><p>
    “I’ll prepare a schedule of when Suzaku and I will be taking turns with the
    watch. When it’s my turn, you are all free to move and proceed as normal.
    I’ll be shutting off the earpiece during the stakeout in case Suzaku finds
    it, so just leave me messages using the code I created.”
</p><p>
    “I’ll relay the message to the others.”
</p><p>
    “Excellent.”
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    It was <em>illogical</em>.
</p><p>
    As much as Lelouch hated to admit it, for some unknown reason bestowed upon
    them by the heavens, he was starting to <em>enjoy</em> Suzaku Kururugi’s
    company.
</p><p>
    It was <em>absurd</em>.
</p><p>
    This man had literally done nothing but insult him day in and day out, yet
    somehow, he was starting to miss his sharp tongue.
</p><p>
    It was <em>insane</em>.
</p><p>
    Lelouch just couldn’t work it out. It’s so strange, so unfamiliar.
</p><p>
    “C.C.” He called out quietly.
</p><p>
    She answered immediately, as she was usually the one stationed at the
    communications room. “Is there a problem?”
</p><p>
    “Yes,” his voice was clipped. “I’m…”
</p><p>
    “Oh?” C.C. was starting to sound <em>really</em> interested. “Something
    that has <em>Lelouch vi Britannia</em> speechless? Now I really need to
    know.”
</p><p>
    “It’s nothing!” Lelouch cried out, before slapping his hand over his mouth,
    forgetting there might be guards outside his door.
</p><p>
    “Spill it, Lamperouge.”
</p><p>
    “I’m starting to have… feelings.”
</p><p>
    C.C.’s response was far from what Lelouch expected. The witch laughed. “Pay
    up, Kallen.”
</p><p>
Violet eyes narrowed at the empty room, reminding himself to make sure C.C.    <em>suffered</em> when he returned to Black Knights HQ. “You bet-“
</p><p>
    He could almost see the eye roll. “Oh, <em>please</em>, Lelouch, since
    you’ve gone on this undercover mission, I couldn’t terrorize you in person,
    so this is the next best thing.”
</p><p>
    “<em>C.C.” </em>Lelouch growled.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Prince Lelouch vi Britannia,” one of the guards stepped forward, “Under
    orders from Emperor Charles zi Britannia, you are under arrest for
    treason.”
</p><p>
    Violet eyes narrowed. “With what evidence?”
</p><p>
    “We have only been instructed to collect you, sir.”
</p><p>
    “And if I refuse?”
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    The voice from behind him was sullen. “Then I have permission to take you
    by force or kill you, <em>your highness</em>.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned to the familiar voice. “Now, now,
    Suzaku, didn’t I tell you to call me-“
</p><p>
    Suzaku scowled. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he interrupted, taking the
    Gawain’s key from his pocket and locking Lelouch’s slender hands in cuffs.
    “I doubt you’re the Knight of Five any longer.”
</p><p>
    “You’re always so dramatic.”
</p><p>
    “Look,” Suzaku grabbed the other male by the scruff of the neck and pulled
    him closer. “I know you’re Zero, so drop the act,” he said lowly, before
    releasing the other male harshly and leading him to the cells underground.
</p><p>
    Green eyes settled on the terrified guards, “Leave us.”
</p><p>
    “Yes, sir!” They replied simultaneously, leaving hurriedly.
</p><p>
    “Zero?” Lelouch laughed coldly. “Where did you get that idea from?”
</p><p>
    “Don’t play dumb. I saw it all!” Suzaku grumbled between clenched teeth.
</p><p>
    They approached a turn and he guided the other male roughly.
</p><p>
    “Can’t a guy get any privacy around here?” The prince rolled his eyes.
    “Also, I’d appreciate it if you would stop throwing me around like a
    chewed-up toy<em>. I have legs</em>, you know.”
</p><p>
    “<em>Whatever,” </em>Suzaku sighed, letting the prince go. “I seem to have
    forgotten how much of a smartass you can be.”
</p><p>
    “I thought we were past this, but it seems you can’t get over your childish
    whims, eh, Seven?”
</p><p>
    The Knight ignored the provoking comment, instead directing his attention
    to the stairs ahead.
</p><p>
    The prince continued speaking, “You know, I don’t understand what I’ve done
    to deserve this kind of treatment-“
</p><p>
    Now <em>that</em> comment – Suzaku couldn’t possibly ignore.
</p><p>
    He grabbed the raven and slammed him against the moss-ridden cobblestone
    wall. “I think I’ve got <em>plenty</em> of good reasons, <em>Zero</em>,”
    Suzaku spat out. “Or have you forgotten? Maybe you were you too busy
    celebrating your victory for all the deaths you’ve caused? The lives you’ve
    ruined? The families you’ve torn apart?”
</p><p>
    “That actually hurt,” Lelouch commented, flicking the hair covering his
    eyes to the side. “Also, you’re making it sound like I’ve got some huge
    death toll. Don’t believe the lies the empire feeds you.”
</p><p>
    “You’ve got to be joking. <em>Of course you do</em>.”
</p><p>
    “Then it’s clear you don’t know much about me,” Lelouch scoffed, “Do me a
    favour and go through all my past missions, Seven, and tell me what you
    find,” the Britannian sighed and looked back up at Suzaku with dreadfully
    fake hopeful eyes. “You will visit me, won’t you?”
</p><p>
    “What kind of game are you playing?”
</p><p>
    “This isn’t a game. I’m simply trying to show you the truth, should you
    accept it.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku released him, leaving him in one of the cells and locking it
    promptly, keys dangling in his belt. It didn’t take long before the heavy
    wooden door slammed shut behind him.
</p><p>
    “He’s almost as dramatic as you are, Lelouch,” C.C. commented through the
    hidden earpiece.
</p><p>
    He rolled his eyes. “Who are you calling dramatic?”
</p><p>
    “Really, Lelouch? Have you <em>seen</em> your Zero outfit?”
</p><p>
    “Look, this isn’t the time to be discussing my fashion sense. Or is any
    time for the matter!”
</p><p>
    “Fine,” C.C. huffed. “It seems everything you’ve predicted is coming into
    play. But are you <em>really</em> sure about recruiting Suzaku? If he
    didn’t hesitate selling you out, then how do we know we can trust him?
    Naturally, the rest of the Black Knights leaders are also questioning this
    decision. He could end up becoming a double agent for Britannia and do us
    more harm than good.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch nodded, even though no one could see him in the dark cell. “You
    don’t know him like I do.”
</p><p>
    “Aw! Is Lelouch <em>in love</em>?” The girl in the other line teased.
</p><p>
    “No!” The Britannian replied defensively. “It is clear that Suzaku loves
    his country, and he will do everything to protect it and to revert it back
    to the way it was before. I’m sure my father has offered somewhere along
    the lines of giving him Japan, which makes this a little bit difficult, but
    I just need to make him see that his vision is impossible and that there
    are other ways to save Japan.”
</p><p>
    “He has a ridiculous hero complex,” Lelouch added, “But it’s because he
    genuinely wants to save everyone, and when he couldn’t, he gets
    disappointed with himself. Plus, his abilities in the Lancelot matches
    Kallen with the Guren easily. Having both of them in the same team is a
    very useful asset to the Black Knights.”
</p><p>
    “We just need to show him that Britannia is the wrong side somehow,” the
    former Knight of Five sighed.
</p><p>
    “I see,” there was a short pause before she continued, “But what will you
    do when this fails?”
</p><p>
    “<em>If</em> this fails, and I say this lightly, we’ll have to conduct the
    rescue mission to get me out of here and proceed with our back-up plan. I
    already have enough information about my father’s plans, so I don’t need to
    stay here any longer.”
</p><p>
    <em>Without Suzaku</em>
    , he couldn’t say for some reason. Lelouch pondered to himself, wondering
    why the Japanese boy had been occupying his mind for the past few months
    he’s been a Knight of the Round.
</p><p>
    Suzaku was definitely worthy of the title of Seven in Britannia’s most
    elite group of soldiers. He was excellent in combat and tactics, physically
    capable of taking down any sort of enemy, but equipped with a sharp tongue,
    ready to spout whatever was on his mind without much thought.
</p><p>
    It annoyed Lelouch to death, but there was something about him…
</p><p>
    <em>It’s nothing</em>
    , he shook it off, pushing it as far away as he can in the deep recesses of
    his mind. At a point so crucial to the Black Knights, he had other things
    to worry about.
</p><p>
    “You know, seeing as you love pushing all his buttons, I don’t see how this
    is going to work.”
</p><p>
    “Just trust me. I will get Suzaku Kururugi to join the Black Knights if
    it’s the last thing I do.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Emperor Charles wants to see you. Bismarck will be arriving shortly to
    escort you to his royal highness.” His voice was flat, lacking the energy
    it usually seemed to be so full of.
</p><p>
    From the corner of the cell, Lelouch sighed. “I really thought you’d visit
    me outside of official duty. It’s a huge shame, really. I thought we’ve
    bonded so well these past few months.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku’s green eyes trained forward, unwavering when he produced a dangling
    set of keys, ready to unlock the lone cell. “You know the drill. Stand and
    face the wall.”
</p><p>
    “Ignoring me, huh?” The raven stood from his spot, turning around and
    seeing nothing but cobblestone. He positioned his arms behind him and
    stayed still. “Did I say something you didn’t like?”
</p><p>
    The Knight said nothing as he seized Lelouch’s wrists and secured cuffs
    around them. “Move,” he ordered.
</p><p>
    “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lelouch suggested, only to be met
    with a cold stare. “Jeez, you really aren’t in a good mood today.”
</p><p>
    “Stop it!” Suzaku shut his eyes tightly, his voice echoing back to him in
    the empty cell room. “<em>Just stop</em>.”
</p><p>
    “What do you want me to stop? You’re going to have to be specific,
    otherwise, I’m afraid I can’t read minds-“
</p><p>
    Lelouch was shoved against the wall, not able to decipher the sudden flash
    of emotions in Suzaku’s emerald green eyes. Suzaku had actually lifted him
    off the ground just slightly, and he felt the rough stones sear his back.
</p><p>
    <br/>
    “Just… just for <em>one second</em>, can you stop being a smartass?” It
    sounded like a desperate plea hidden behind a face of false determination.
</p><p>
    “What do you want, Suzaku?”
</p><p>
    “The truth.”
</p><p>
    “Very well. Ask anything you want.”
</p><p>
    The brunet released him, and he dropped onto the floor as he lost balance.
</p><p>
    “I take it that you’ve done as I instructed and read on my previous case
    files?” He told the other as he tried to stand back up.
</p><p>
    Suzaku looked down. “Yes.”
</p><p>
    “And? What do you think?”
</p><p>
    “<em>I</em> think you’re messing my head,” he responded lowly, though the
    rhythm of uncertainty laced the shakiness of his voice. “It’s all you ever
    do!”
</p><p>
    “Oh please, Suzaku, after all we’ve been through, I’m sure you’re well
    aware I’m not the type to mess around. Especially something like this.”
</p><p>
    “Then how do you explain-“
</p><p>
    “Everything?” Lelouch finished for him. “Why am I doing this? Betraying my
    own country and my family? Leading a hopeless rebellion against a military
    giant? Why did I request a place with the Knights of the Round?”
</p><p>
    “Answer me truthfully.”
</p><p>
    “Because, Suzaku,” The prince started, “You of all people should understand
    that the heavy hand of my father’s rule is cruel. His methods in subduing
    the public are inhumane, and there are even worse things happening behind
    the scenes, away from the prying eyes of the terrified. In the end, it all
    comes down to one thing that everyone wants. <em>Power</em>.” The last word
    was nearly a whisper.
</p><p>
    “-And my father seeks it most of all. Throughout these years, I feigned
    support for him and his regime, performing tasks I’m not entirely proud of,
    to prove my unwavering loyalty. I did this to dig deeper. To find the
    underlying plot behind all of my father’s exploits.”
</p><p>
    “And what did you find?”
</p><p>
    “Don’t you know, Suzaku? That the deeper you go, the darker it gets?”
    Lelouch whispered in the shell of his ear, before reverting back to his
    position, leaning against the wall. “What I found was human
    experimentation.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku stepped back in disbelief, “Why is he doing this?”
</p><p>
    “His little project is called <em>The Geass Order</em>,” Lelouch closed his
    eyes briefly, recalling the horrors of his findings, gulping back the bile
    forming in his throat. “As the name suggests, he wants to harness a power
    called <em>Geass</em>, the power of kings. From what I’ve gathered, there
    are several kinds, but they manifest differently from one another, and it’s
    very unpredictable. From the power to stop time, to the alteration of
    thoughts and emotions. With this ability, Charles can control the universe,
    and he would have attained the highest form of power known to mankind.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku laughed dryly. “This is impossible. Such a power can’t possibly
    exist-“
</p><p>
    “Oh, yes it can. After years and years of research, they’ve finally found
    it. They’ve been testing it on children in underground bases scattered in
    Britannia’s different colonies, and the procedure is nearly complete. I’ve
    been trying to stall the inevitable by cutting off their Sakuradite supply,
    but there’s only so much I can do. Soon enough, Charles will have the world
    in his hands, and we won’t be able to do a thing about it.”
</p><p>
    “Why are you telling me this?” Suzaku tangled his fingers in his brown
    hair.
</p><p>
    “Because you can help me stop it, Suzaku.” Lelouch stepped forward, daring
    to move closer, “Join me. Join the Black Knights.”
</p><p>
    “I-“ Suzaku stammered. “But Japan-“
</p><p>
    “Will be saved with our strength. You and I, working together? We’ll be
    unstoppable.”
</p><p>
    “I don’t-“
</p><p>
    “Just think about it, Suzaku. But I would suggest thinking fast,” Lelouch
    spoke hurriedly. “Nothing good can ever come out of speaking with my
    father, not after my cover has been compromised. I don’t know what will
    come of this meeting, as my father’s actions are not something I can
    predict on a whim. Take my earpiece and keep it somewhere safe, or destroy
    it, for all I care. Whether you join us is completely up to you.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku followed his instructions and pocketed the miniscule black item,
    pocketing it quickly with shaky hands.
</p><p>
    Footsteps resounded from the hallway above, and Lelouch sighed. Soon
    enough, Bismarck stood at the foot of the stairs, nodding at Suzaku.
</p><p>
    “It’s time.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    From his vantage point on the grandeur golden throne, the emperor of
    Britannia towered over his son. There was no one else in the massive hall
    apart from the two, as even Bismarck had stepped out as soon as he brought
    the prince in and removed the cuffs that bound him.
</p><p>
    “Have you no gratefulness, boy?” Charles leered as soon as the door
    promptly shut. “I’ve given you everything you could possibly want, and this
    is how you repay me?”
</p><p>
    Violet eyes shone menacingly. “I owe you <em>nothing</em>.”
</p><p>
    “As always, you seem to foolishly underestimate what I can do to make your
    life a living hell.”
</p><p>
    “What else is there to take?” Lelouch laughed dryly. “I have nothing left
    to lose.”
</p><p>
    His father’s deep purple eyes searched his own, leaving the eleventh prince
    with a sense of exposure. Like Charles could read his mind somehow and see
    right through him. “I never thought I’d see the day that <em>you</em> of
    all my children would succumb to naivety. I thought I raised you better
    than that. I have to say, I’m <em>extremely</em> disappointed.”
</p><p>
    <em>He couldn’t possibly mean-</em>
    Lelouch widened his eyes, but only for a brief moment.
    <em>
        He can’t show weakness. Not to Charles. If only he just had more time-
    </em>
</p><p>
    “Nunnally.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch swallowed his fear, putting on a mask of indifference. “What about
    her? You can’t use her against me. She’s been dead for years.”
</p><p>
    A smug smile tugged the corners of his father’s lips, and the young
    Britannian clenched his fists behind him. “Except she isn’t, isn’t she?” He
    leaned forward, amusement flashing in his cruel gaze. “I have to say, I’m
    impressed with this one.”
</p><p>
    “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”
</p><p>
    “Of course you do. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re the one who staged
    her kidnapping after all.” Charles produced a small envelope, throwing the
    contents all over the pristine marble floor. “I know where she’s kept and
    all I need to do is say the word. <em>Try me</em>, foolish boy, and reap
    the consequences.”
</p><p>
    The raven’s breath hitched, seeing Nunnally happily smiling in the
    photographs taken unbeknownst to her knowledge.
</p><p>
    <em>He found her. </em>
</p><p>
    Lelouch’s back slumped, feeling dejected. He cursed himself for his
    inability to keep the one person he cared about in the world safe from his
    father’s evil grasp.
</p><p>
    “Don’t you <em>dare</em> touch her!” Lelouch shouted, feeling his entire
    body shake with anger. “Or I will <em>personally</em> see you <em>dead</em>
    .”
</p><p>
    “How adorable,” his father smirked maliciously. “I’ve always known your
    emotions will get the better of you someday.”
</p><p>
    <em>After everything he’s done to keep her safe. </em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    “<em>Please-“</em> his voice cracked, and it was barely above a whisper.
</p><p>
    <em>
        After all these years of keeping her away from the cruelty of the
        world.
    </em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    “I’ll do anything.”
</p><p>
    <em>After his promises of making the world a gentler place. </em>
</p><p>
    “That’s what I want to hear.”
</p><p>
    <em>He had failed.</em>
</p><p>
    Violet irises trained to the floor, refusing to look up. For once in his
    life, he didn’t know what to do, and it <em>terrified</em> him.
</p><p>
    “I’d like you to be the first to know that I have completed my project.”
    Before Lelouch could let out any response, he affirmed the thoughts forming
    in his head, “Yes, the Geass order.”
</p><p>
    His mouth was dry, not knowing what else to say. <em>It was over. </em>
</p><p>
    “So, have you called me here to brag?”
</p><p>
    “Hardly. At this stage, my Geass is still gathering strength, and it uses
    up a tremendous amount of energy, to the point I can only use it once a
    day.”
</p><p>
    At this point, Lelouch was just confused. “Why are you telling me this?” He
    could just take the information with him when the Black Knights rescue
    squad broke in and collected him. Use it to his advantage and Charles would
    never see it coming.
</p><p>
    “Because I’m going to use it on you, and I want you to submit to it,”
    Charles said simply. “I’m not going to deny your usefulness, Lelouch. Just
    after the ability to harness the Geass power, I would regard you as one of
    the greatest assets of the empire, and I want to put it to good use. It’s a
    shame you had to switch sides. I had no choice but to resort to such
    methods.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch had too many questions, and very little time.
</p><p>
    “I’m sure you’re well aware of the consequences if you refuse.”
</p><p>
    He shut his eyes tightly. <em>Nunnally. He’ll hurt Nunnally.</em>
</p><p>
    The raven was at an ultimatum that left him with no other choice but to
    accept, and so that’s what he did.
</p><p>
    He had arranged prior plans for Ohgi to take over as the Black Knights
    leader should anything happen to him. He promised to care for Nunnally as
    if she was his own and keep her from harm, and this was all Lelouch
    depended on now.
</p><p>
    “Excellent,” Charles applauded. “Now, <em>Lelouch</em>,” his father’s eyes
    glowed a faint red, brandishing a bird like symbol in his left eye. “You
    are Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the most loyal servant of the Britannian
    empire. You are ruthless, willing to do whatever it takes to <em>win</em>.
    You are my Knight of Five, serving and protecting <em>me</em> whatever the
    cost. You loathe the resistance cells across the Britannian colonies,
    wanting to eliminate every single one of them. You know nothing about
forming the Black Knights nor your affiliation with it, and you will do    <em>anything</em> I ask of you with no hesitation.”
</p><p>
    There was a sudden headache, only growing stronger the more Charles spoke.
    Initially, he fought it, thinking he would be able to, but the thought of
    Nunnally in danger sent him spiralling and tipping off the edge. He dropped
    onto the floor, the cold hard surface pressing against his face and filling
    him with dread, his agonizing screams likely heard by the entire palace.
</p><p>
    He felt his thoughts, memories, and ideals stripped away from him, and as
    they fell further and further away, the unbearable pain soon became
    bearable, then reduced to nothing.
</p><p>
    Lelouch’s lips curved into a sly smirk, and his bright violet eyes were
    wild with the lustful desire to draw blood.
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The New Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Suzaku received no further instructions that day.
</p><p>
    The earpiece was heavy in his pocket, tugging at his every being, raising
    unending questions that he couldn’t answer.
</p><p>
    As he wandered through the halls, he couldn’t help but wonder if his plan
was bound to fail all along. <em>Was it doomed from the start?</em>    <em>Did he do all of this for nothing?</em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    And <em>if</em> he did join the Black Knights, it’s not like their victory
    was guaranteed. Lelouch was good with his words, nearly convincing Suzaku
    that nothing could possibly go wrong, but he understood the gravity of the
    situation. It was a risk.
</p><p>
    <em>But was it a risk he was willing to take?</em>
</p><p>
    If he betrayed the Britannian empire and switched sides and the Black
    Knights lost, what was he going to do then? The worst that can happen was
    Japan will remain a colony of Britannia and the mistreatments will never
    end. He will likely be executed for treason and he wouldn’t have another
    chance.
</p><p>
He recalled the knightmare frame he fought back in Japan, the    <em>Guren </em>if he remembered correctly. She had excellent piloting
skills that surpassed many Britannian pilots,    <em>hell, possibly even some of the Knights of the Round</em>. With her on
    the same side, they stood a fighting chance.
</p><p>
    There were footsteps resounding from the other hallway, and to his
    surprise, it was Lelouch in his Knight of Five uniform, his cape trailing
    behind him with the breeze.
</p><p>
    He stared at the scene, absolutely baffled.
</p><p>
    “Hey, Lelouch!” Suzaku called out, catching up to him.
</p><p>
    Violet eyes dismissed him quickly, gazing at him with disgust and hatred.
    “That’s <em>Prince Lelouch</em> to you, Eleven. Don’t think just because
    you’ve climbed the ranks of the Knights of the Round that you have the
    right to blatantly ignore royal authority.”
</p><p>
    <em>Did he just call me an Eleven?</em>
</p><p>
    “I-“ Suzaku’s brows furrowed. “I’m sorry?”
</p><p>
    “Are you trying to apologise or ask a question?” Lelouch snapped, “Did you
    actually need something or are you just here to waste my time?”
</p><p>
    <em>What the hell did Charles do to you?</em>
</p><p>
    “I apologise, your highness. It won’t happen again.”
</p><p>
    “Good,” Lelouch turned his heel and continued down the hall without another
    word.
</p><p>
    Lelouch wasn’t acting, Suzaku was certain. Never in the time he’s known the
    young prince was he ever called an Eleven. It was some weird ethics thing
    that Lelouch had going for him, and he kept his word on it. He was acting
cold, colder than usual, with an arrogant demeanour that’s much    <em>worse</em> than when he first met him.
</p><p>
    <em>Could it be?</em>
    Suzaku wondered, exploring the possibility that Charles had finally
    acquired the geass power and this was some sort of manifestation of it.
</p><p>
    But if that was true and Lelouch wasn’t in control – what did that mean for
    Japan? The Black Knights has no Zero to lead them, the face of hope and
    revolution that’s kept the people willing to fight for freedom.
</p><p>
    <em>Why did he care about the Black Knights? </em>
    Suzaku wanted to slap himself. He stopped and thought about the idea some
    more, realising that if Charles truly had control over Lelouch, then he was
    going to take advantage of that, likely to send him to missions to
    slaughter whole towns and villages, innocent people that had done nothing
    wrong. Collecting more children for Charles’ experiments, sending them to
    their untimely deaths.
</p><p>
    He clenched his fists, storming to his private quarters as soon as he can
    and fishing out the black earpiece from his pocket. Hesitantly, he
    positioned it in his ear, pushed a small button, and heard static.
</p><p>
    “Uhm. Hello?”
</p><p>
    “Initiate rescue mission,” he heard a woman from the other side of the line
    order. <em>That voice</em>… was familiar. “Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    “Something’s gone wrong,” he blurted out.
</p><p>
    It was official. He was a traitor.
</p><p>
    “Yeah, no shit,” she responded. “Name’s Kallen, by the way.”
</p><p>
    “Were you-“
</p><p>
    “Yep. I’m the Guren pilot.” He heard a sigh. “What happened to Lelouch?”
</p><p>
    “Wait, you know Lelouch is Zero?” Suzaku asked, bewildered.
</p><p>
    “Yes. He revealed it to us when he gathered us all to create the Black
    Knights. He said he didn’t want any surprises coming our way with people
    trying to manipulate us with Zero’s identity. <em>Anyway</em>, what
    happened?”
</p><p>
    Suzaku scratched the back of his head, trying to find out where to even
    begin. “Lelouch isn’t… Lelouch right now.”
</p><p>
    “You’re going to have to be more specific. Why do you have the
    communication device?”
</p><p>
    “Lelouch gave it to me before he was sent to a meeting with his father. He
    said that the emperor was unpredictable, and anything can happen, so he
    told me to keep this.” Suzaku ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.
    “I met with him just now. For one, he was actually released, which I’m
    really confused about because he’s being held for <em>treason</em> and he’s
    just… acting different. He called me an Eleven.”
</p><p>
    “Oh, come on, Suzaku, that’s what all the Britannians call us.” He couldn’t
    quite see it, but he was sure there was an eye roll somewhere in that
    sentence.
    <br/>
    <br/>
    “No, you don’t understand. Not Lelouch. Even back when I did nothing but
    provoke him, he never called me that. It’s like he has his own rule about
    it or something.”
</p><p>
    He pictured a raised eyebrow. “What are you getting at?”
</p><p>
    “I’m saying that I think Charles has the power of geass and has somehow
    brainwashed Lelouch.”
</p><p>
    “Oh, <em>shit,</em>” there was a pause, before Kallen yelled out, “C.C.”
</p><p>
    He heard Kallen explain the situation to the new arrival.
</p><p>
    A new voice came up shortly after. “Suzaku, it is very possible that your
    theory is correct, and it can mean all sorts of things.” The girl, who
    Suzaku assumed was C.C. spoke, “But our top priority is getting Lelouch out
    of there. It’s better that we have him restrained at the Black Knights HQ
    rather than leave him out there as Charles’ lapdog. This is a matter of
    saving people’s lives.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku blinked. “Understood.”
</p><p>
    “Are you with us, Suzaku?” C.C. asked. “Are you our ally?”
</p><p>
    “Wait, C.C., you can’t be serious about this. What if he betrays us?”
    Kallen asked the other exasperatedly. “We barely know him-“
</p><p>
    “Relax. Lelouch believed he can be trusted, so I will too. Right, Suzaku?”
</p><p>
    “You can count on me.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Not So Rescue 'Rescue' Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Will you be <em>quiet</em>?”
</p><p>
    Suzaku stared at the raven, confused. He was carefully minding his own
    business to avoid clashes with the prince. “What? I didn’t say anything.”
</p><p>
    “It’s your face,” Lelouch waved his arm. “Stop thinking so loud. It’s
    annoying.”
</p><p>
    Now this is getting ridiculous.
</p><p>
He had to fight every urge to roll his eyes. “My apologies for    <em>inconveniencing</em> you, your highness,” he gritted through clenched
    teeth.
</p><p>
    If he thought he hated Lelouch before, he <em>most definitely</em> hated
    him now. This version of Lelouch was like <em>ten times</em> the arrogance
of the old one and doesn’t hesitate to show off his    <em>incredibly annoying</em> superiority complex.
</p><p>
    He was close, <em>so close</em>, to punching him in the face to get some
    sense out of him.
</p><p>
    But he swallowed his anger.
</p><p>
    In just a few moments, Kallen and C.C.’s plan will fall into action, and he
    didn’t have to spend another nerve-wracking minute with the pissy prince.
</p><p>
    He’s been scheming with them, being their eyes and ears from within the
    empire. There was a brief window of chance where most of the knights were
    away on some mission or another, and even Bismarck was away for business,
    performing a routine check with the other Britannian colonies.
</p><p>
    In the palace, only Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino remained.
</p><p>
    They did consider other options, but they were dismissed as soon as they
    were raised.
</p><p>
    Lelouch wasn’t stupid enough to be lured away from the safety of the palace
    and the Gawain, so that checked that one out.
</p><p>
    There was no chance that Suzaku was going to be able to singlehandedly take
    on Lelouch while inside the palace, so that was ruled out too.
</p><p>
    The last option was simple – an attack on Britannian forces.
</p><p>
    The Black Knights leaders didn’t spare many forces on the mission seeing
    its great risk of failure, but it was a fair call seeing as it was
    essentially a suicide mission, even with the reduced knights. Essentially,
    they’ll only be fighting Lelouch and Gino, as well as the palace guards,
    but Suzaku warned not to underestimate their power.
</p><p>
    But, as Kallen and C.C. had argued constantly, without Zero, the Black
    Knights couldn’t be used to their full potential. They might as well be
    non-existent. Their leader was the force that bound them all together,
    using their individual skills and abilities to succeed.
</p><p>
    Lelouch was a miracle maker, and no one could ever replicate that.
</p><p>
    So, they definitely needed the prince back one way or another.
</p><p>
    There was a sound of a distant explosion, and the ground shook slightly,
    sending ripples of miniature earthquakes throughout Pendragon.
</p><p>
    <em>They were here</em>
    .
</p><p>
    “What was that?” Suzaku inquired innocently, feigning a look of surprise.
</p><p>
    <em>Two can play at the game of manipulation, Lelouch</em>
    .
</p><p>
    The Knight of Five stood abruptly, seeing the red and orange embers from
    the palace gates.
</p><p>
    As expected, the prince shoved his slender hands into his pockets to
    produce the Gawain key. However, before he could (and therefore ending this
    whole mission <em>way</em> too early), Suzaku grabbed hold of him, dragging
    him to the rear entrance of the palace.
</p><p>
    Suzaku saw the palace guards and knightmares ready to engage, heading for
    the blast.
</p><p>
    “What are you doing?” Lelouch demanded, “Let go of me!”
</p><p>
    “I’m protecting you!” Suzaku announced gallantly. “You’re my prince.”
</p><p>
    On the other end of the earpiece unbeknownst to the confused Britannian,
    C.C. and Kallen cackled. “Your acting is horrendous. This is not going to
work,” Kallen commented as she let out bursts of laughter. “Oh god,    <em>we’re going to die</em> because of Suzaku’s horrible acting.”
</p><p>
Suzaku rolled his eyes.    <em>How about focus on your side of the mission!</em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    “I don’t need <em>your</em> protection!” Lelouch tried to squirm his arm
    out of Suzaku’s death grip, but it wasn’t working as well as he thought it
    would. “<em>We </em>are his majesty’s Knights of the Round, we need to be
    heading <em>the other way</em>!”
</p><p>
    “But your highness, I couldn’t possibly let you get in the line of fire and
    put you in danger,” Suzaku grunted as they continued running through the
    halls.
</p><p>
    “If you could just get me in the Gawain, I’ll be just fine.”
</p><p>
    “No, sir, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”
</p><p>
    “Why not?!”
</p><p>
    “Judging from the location of the blast, I’m pretty sure the attackers have
    targeted the knightmare hangar.”
</p><p>
    “You seem to have forgotten,” Lelouch chuckled darkly. The unexpected line
    left Suzaku dazed and confused, distracting him promptly and allowing
    Lelouch to let go for a brief moment. “I have been working with the
    engineers to recreate a system where knightmare frames can effectively be
    summoned at will. So just leave this to me, Seven.”
</p><p>
    A brief moment was all he needed. Lelouch pressed a button on his
    knightmare key and the button illuminated flashing red lights, and within
    seconds, the Gawain was in sight and landing in the courtyard below them.
</p><p>
    “Oh,” was Suzaku’s first response. “I… definitely did not know you could do
    that.”
</p><p>
    “Unsurprising,” Lelouch commented flatly, before heading towards the steps.
</p><p>
    This was not good. Not good at all.
</p><p>
    “Seven!” Lelouch yelled out from the bottom of the stairs. “Move and be
    useful!”
</p><p>
    <em>Shit.</em>
    They didn’t anticipate this.
</p><p>
    What was he meant to do now?
</p><p>
    His legs moved automatically, following Lelouch to the lower floor and
    getting in the second seat of the Gawain’s knightmare frame. “I’m afraid
    the feature has only been set on the Gawain as a prototype, but I’ll be
    happy to let Lloyd know that it’s functioning as expected.”
</p><p>
    “Do you need me to do anything?” Suzaku asked, perplexed. He stared at the
    countless controls in the Gawain, now understanding the complexity of the
    knightmare frame from all the stories.
</p><p>
    “No,” Lelouch immediately replied. “I’m going to send you to the Lancelot,
    and we’ll fend off the attackers. Going forward, I am in command.”
</p><p>
    “Yes, sir,” Suzaku replied hesitantly, hoping Kallen and C.C. were
    listening to the conversation to know what was happening. All he heard was
    static on the other line, so he couldn’t be sure.
</p><p>
    Lelouch initiated the flight sequence and from the distance, he could see a
    couple of enemy knightmare frames engaging the palace guards. He noticed
    the Guren and a couple of others he hadn’t seen before, albeit not as
    impressive as the red machine. There was another that caught his attention,
    a <em>pink</em> knightmare, standing out with its decent abilities.
</p><p>
    Now in the middle of the battle, Lelouch activated the defence shield
    around the knightmare, allowing Suzaku safe passage to the Lancelot.
</p><p>
    “It’s that knightmare,” Lelouch glared at the Guren. He turned on the
    Knights of the Round communications platform, “Three, Seven, our primary
    objective in this mission is to eliminate the Guren. It’s their best
    weapon. We need to take this chance to take it out once and for all.”
</p><p>
    Making sure it was off, Suzaku pressed the button for access to the Black
    Knights frequency. “Kallen, did you hear that?”
</p><p>
    “I’m actually pretty flattered.”
</p><p>
    “<em>Kallen!</em>”
</p><p>
    “Yeah, yeah, I’m the target. I’ll be fine, Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    “What do we do now?”
</p><p>
    “The Gawain isn’t very skilled in attacking, especially with just one
    person in the cockpit. I think at this point, we need to allocate all
    resources in taking down the Tristan.”
</p><p>
    “Kallen, Gino is the <em>ace pilot of the Knights of the Round.</em>”
</p><p>
    He heard her scoff, “And <em>I’m</em> the ace pilot of the Black Knights.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku watched in horror as the Guren charged straight for Gino, blades
    ready to attack.
</p><p>
    The Tristan braced itself for the attack, prepared for the contact that
    never came. Though the Guren was clearly launching a close combat attack,
    Kallen instead powered up something she called the Radiant Wave Surger,
    shooting wide range and directly in contact with the Tristan, stopping the
    float system mid-air.
</p><p>
    Gino spoke through the radio, “My controls… I can’t use anything!”
</p><p>
    “Hm, we haven’t seen that before,” Lelouch commented. “Somehow the Black
    Knights have equipped the Guren with the ability to shut down knightmare
    systems. Interesting.”
</p><p>
    “Kallen, can’t you just do the same to the Gawain?” Suzaku assessed the
    battlefield. If she did, then this would be over soon, and they’ll have
    Lelouch in tow.
</p><p>
    “No,” Kallen admitted. “It uses up a lot of energy, and my fillers can’t
    afford another attack.”
</p><p>
    “Seven!”
</p><p>
    “Awaiting your orders, your highness.”
</p><p>
    “Boot up the V.A.R.I.S. to maximum power,” the prince ordered. “I’ll engage
    the Guren in the meantime.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku did as he was told, watching the bar increase. “V.A.R.I.S. ready for
    firing, your highness.”
</p><p>
    The Guren attached itself to the Gawain without warning. “Use full burst.”
</p><p>
    “But your highness-“
</p><p>
    “<em>Follow your orders, Seven!</em>” Lelouch yelled out. “If I’m going
    down, then I’m taking the Guren with me!”
</p><p>
    “<em>Lelouch</em>, the Gawain doesn’t have an ejection system, you’ll die!”
</p><p>
    “Seven, choose your next moves carefully. This is <em>treason</em>.”
</p><p>
    He clenched his fists, smashing it against the controls. “I <em>refuse</em>
    to kill you.”
</p><p>
    “If this is about my father, I assure you that you wouldn’t be held
    accountable-“
</p><p>
    “This isn’t about your father!” Suzaku cried out, his hands shaking
    violently. “I… I can’t kill you, Lelouch.”
</p><p>
    “I wish I didn’t have to resort to this,” Lelouch warned, his voice
    dangerously low. “But you leave me with no choice. As soldiers of
    Britannia, it is our duty to protect the empire no matter what the cost,
    and you have clearly failed your duty, Seven.”
</p><p>
    “What are you doing?” Code began to appear before him at alarmingly fast
    rates, and Suzaku wasn’t sure what was happening. He’s never seen anything
    like this before.
</p><p>
    “Taking over your knightmare, Seven.”
</p><p>
    “Lelouch, no, you can’t-“
</p><p>
    “Yes, I can, and I will! Now, attack!”
</p><p>
    Suzaku stared at the words on the screen in abject horror.
</p><p>
    <em>V.A.R.I.S. FULL BURST INITIATED.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Where’s Suzaku?”
</p><p>
    Amber eyes landed on the redhead that walked into the room, and she sighed,
    “The same place he’s been since we’ve left Pendragon,” C.C. pointed at the
    corner – at the dejected brunet clutching his knees, still in his tattered
    Knight of the Round uniform and his cape surrounding him like a cocoon.
</p><p>
    They only narrowly escaped the blast.
</p><p>
    As it turned out, C.C. was the pilot of the pink knightmare, and as the
    blast fired, she was able to exert all of her knightmare’s power to throw
    off the trajectory of the concentrated beam of pure energy by driving
    straight into the Lancelot.
</p><p>
    It ended up destroying most of the Gawain, but not enough to fully
    disintegrate it. The Guren also took a lot of damage, but they salvaged as
    much as they can. In the end, they were able to take the unconscious prince
    out of the knightmare frame and take him to Black Knights HQ.
</p><p>
    “He’s <em>still</em> having an existential crisis?” Kallen raised an
    eyebrow. “Though in saying that, I guess I lose the bet,” she handed the
    green-haired girl a twenty-dollar bill. “Damn it, Kururugi, I really
    thought you’d have your shit together by the time we got here.”
</p><p>
    But the former Knight of Seven wasn’t listening.
</p><p>
    Instead, he was rocking back and forth, muttering quietly, “I’m a traitor
    to Britannia. How could I let this happen? Or even better, <em>why</em> did
    I let this happen?”
</p><p>
    He shut his eyes, “All those years I’ve worked to get into a position high
    enough to make a difference and save Japan, to get into the elite Knights
of the Round, and <em>for what?</em> To save Lelouch vi Britannia?    <em>The Lelouch vi Britannia</em>?”
</p><p>
    “Why did I throw it all away?” Suzaku tugged at his hair in frustration. “I
    don’t even <em>care</em> about him. Why did I have to betray the empire?”
</p><p>
    “I guess he does make really good onigiri <em>and</em> he makes my
    favourite Japanese dishes… he never treated me any different like all the
    other Britannians did, at least not before Charles brainwashed him. In a
    way, he’s a nice person when he wants to be-“
</p><p>
    “<em>No!</em> No way. Lelouch vi Britannia is <em>not a nice person!</em>
    He’s responsible for many deaths and he’s ruined so many lives.”
</p><p>
    “-But after reading all of those case files and after talking to C.C. and
    Kallen, it appears he’s always tried to evacuate villages before executing
    orders to destroy them, and then the Black Knights would offer them a place
    to stay. So maybe he isn’t entirely accountable for-“
</p><p>
    “Ugh! What am I saying? Why-“
</p><p>
    C.C. sighed. “Are you done yet? You’re starting to freak everyone out.”
</p><p>
    Emerald green eyes finally moved its gaze from the concrete floor to the
    impatiently waiting C.C., finally realising she was in the room. “Did you
    manage to break Charles’ geass on Lelouch?”
</p><p>
    Kallen leaned against the wall near the door, folding her arms over her
    chest. “No, not yet. At this rate, we don’t know how to. C.C. was a former
    scientist of the Geass Order and she’s still working on it.”
</p><p>
    “At this rate, I can only think of one solution.” C.C. paced in the room,
    “When I was working for the Geass Order, I happened upon a peculiar geass
    ability, though if its fully functioning, I’m not too sure. It’s the
    ability to reverse geass.”
</p><p>
    “That’s great! How do we use it?” Suzaku jumped up from his corner of guilt
    and despair, suddenly full of hope.
</p><p>
    “It’s not that easy. As far as I know, only one person has it, and I don’t
    even know if he’s still alive.”
</p><p>
    Kallen pushed herself off the wall, “Do you have a name? I’ll get someone
    to run it and hopefully we can dig something up.”
</p><p>
    “Jeremiah Gottwald.”
</p><p>
    “Alright, got it,” Kallen left immediately, barking out orders as she left.
</p><p>
    “Do you want to see him?” C.C. asked, referring to Lelouch.
</p><p>
    Suzaku sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything-“
</p><p>
    C.C. shook her head. “I think you underestimate how much you mean to him.”
</p><p>
    He laughed dryly. “<em>Me?</em> Mean something to <em>Lelouch</em>?”
</p><p>
    “Just… try to talk to him, okay?”
</p><p>
    “Fine. I really doubt I can change anything though.”
</p><p>
    He followed C.C. through a series of hallways, populated with Black Knights
    members, who stared at him like he’s grown a second head. Suzaku eventually
    realised it was because of his uniform, and he felt vulnerable suddenly.
</p><p>
    “You have a change of clothes in your room,” C.C. handed him a key. “I was
    waiting for you to get out of your existential crisis before explaining.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku nodded, accepting the key. When C.C. stopped in front of a door, he
    sighed. “Is he in there?”
</p><p>
    “Yeah.”
</p><p>
    “What do I even say?”
</p><p>
    C.C. shrugged. “Just be yourself.”
</p><p>
    “Be… <em>myself</em>?”
</p><p>
    “Yep,” she opened the door and shoved Suzaku in, met by the deadly violet
    glare of the prince, carefully restrained in the middle of the room. She
    stayed by the door, shutting it and leaning against the wall.
</p><p>
    “You traitor!”
</p><p>
    “Please don’t remind him. He’s only <em>just</em> gotten out of his
    existential crisis over it. He doesn’t need another one.”
</p><p>
Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Really? <em>I’m </em>the traitor?    <em>You’re Zero!</em>”
</p><p>
    Lelouch laughed humourlessly, “As if I would resort to such treachery.”
</p><p>
    “Yes,” Suzaku’s face fell into a deadpan look. “You really would.”
</p><p>
    “Just you wait, Seven,” Lelouch bared his teeth. “<em>When</em> I get out
    of here, I will personally <em>see you dead</em>.”
</p><p>
    “I’d like to see you try,” Suzaku challenged.
</p><p>
    “I miss the bickering!” C.C. chuckled. “I liked it more when you two were
    fighting. It was a lot more entertaining.”
</p><p>
    “Well I’m glad someone finds this amusing.”
</p><p>
    “Oh, come on, Suzaku, don’t look at me like that.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku glanced at the (very much) fuming prince, then back at C.C. “I’ll
    try again tomorrow. For now, I just want to get into more comfortable
    clothes.” He looked down at his uniform, singed at the edges and stained.
</p><p>
    “Fair enough,” C.C. commented. “The elevators are at the end of the hall.
    I’ll come get you before dinner to show you the dining hall.”
</p><p>
    He nodded, and thankfully, Lelouch had kept his mouth shut as he left the
    room. It wasn’t too difficult to find his personal quarters, being just a
    floor down and close to the stairwell.
</p><p>
    <em>I think you underestimate how much you mean to him, </em>
    C.C.’s voice echoed in his head, replaying the line over and over.
</p><p>
    <em>No</em>
    , Suzaku shook his head, as if doing so was going to throw the thought
    away. But it lingered.
</p><p>
    <em>What did C.C. mean by that?</em>
    He couldn’t help but wonder.
</p><p>
    <em>No</em>
    , it didn’t matter.
</p><p>
    But if that was truly the case – why did he want it to be true?
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleep Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Does it really have to be you?” Lelouch huffed, arms folded over his chest
    as he sat on the bed.
</p><p>
    Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Believe me, if I had a say in the matter, this is
    the last place I want to be.” He dragged the wooden chair close to the door
    and sat comfortably, leaving his belongings at his feet.
</p><p>
    “Considering you are all under this grand illusion that I’m Zero, shouldn’t
    I get to choose who has to keep watch?”
</p><p>
    C.C. laughed, setting the tray of food down on the table. “I have to admit
    that you’re getting pretty creative.”
</p><p>
    “C.C., he talks too much,” the newest Black Knight member whined, “I liked
    him more when he was gagged.”
</p><p>
    In a dramatic fashion, C.C. gasped loudly, “Oh, I didn’t peg you as the
    kinky type, Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    “No!” Suzaku’s cheeks flushed scarlet. “That’s not what I- Ugh!” He’s been
    personally targeted for attacks from C.C. and Kallen since they arrived,
    realising soon enough how the two girls entertain their quieter Black
    Knight days.
</p><p>
    “You’re too cute.” C.C. glanced around the room before her amber eyes
    landed on Suzaku. “Alright. Everything should be all set. If you need
    anything, use the pager. Don’t have too much fun!”
</p><p>
    And just like that, Suzaku was once again alone with his most favourite
    person in the world.
</p><p>
    <em>Not</em>
    .
</p><p>
    “I like it more when Kallen keeps watch. She’s feisty <em>and</em> fun.
    When <em>you’re</em> keeping watch, you just sit and brood,” Lelouch stood,
    playing with the trinkets in well, <em>his</em> room, though he doesn’t
    remember that.
</p><p>
    Suzaku ignored him, instead focusing on his dinner, unwrapping it carefully
    and taking a bite.
</p><p>
    The prince’s nose crinkled, and his expression morphed to one of disgust.
    “Is that tuna?”
</p><p>
    The brunet couldn’t help but chuckle. Some things just never change. “Yes.
    It’s a tuna onigiri.”
</p><p>
    “Why are you laughing?”
</p><p>
    “It’s just… we’ve had this exact same conversation on one of our missions
    some time ago. The funniest part is that you ended up making these yourself
    because you liked them so much. <em>And</em>… even better, you started
    making some especially for <em>me</em>.”
</p><p>
    “Very funny.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku shrugged. “Honestly, at this point, I don’t really care anymore
    whether you believe me or not.”
</p><p>
    “This other Lelouch you speak of… were you in a romantic relationship with
    him?”
</p><p>
    The Japanese teen nearly spit out his onigiri. “N-no, I don’t know what
    you’re talking about,” he laughed nervously. “Also, you say that as if
    you’re not the same person.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “You talk about memories with him very fondly.”
</p><p>
    “<em>Whatever</em>,” Suzaku focused his attention on his second onigiri,
    thinking about it for a moment, before tossing it to Lelouch. “It was never
    like that.” <em>And it never will be at this rate.</em>
</p><p>
    “Oh?” Lelouch stopped for a moment, staring at the onigiri like it was from
    space. “I suppose I can try it to prove you wrong.” He took a bite from the
    rice dish and his eyes widened.
</p><p>
    “I suppose now you’re going to tell me it tastes absolutely horrendous and
    you can’t finish it?” Suzaku smirked.
</p><p>
    “It’s…” Lelouch hesitated. “Not bad.”
</p><p>
    That was better than what he thought he was going to get.
</p><p>
    “So where <em>is</em> Kallen? She’s usually the one who keeps watch.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku flinched, thinking he was hearing <em>genuine</em> concern from the
    brainwashed Lelouch vi Britannia. It made him wonder if it was his memories
    resurfacing somehow. Meanwhile the other part of him was bitter and laced
    with jealousy.
</p><p>
    <em>Jealousy?</em>
    Suzaku’s breath hitched. <em>No, that can’t be it.</em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    Hang on, <em>why was he addressing Kallen by her first name?</em>
</p><p>
    “She’s on a mission,” Suzaku replied, his voice clipped.
</p><p>
    “Did I touch a nerve?” A smirk tugged the corners of his lips.
</p><p>
    “<em>No</em>.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch chuckled. “You’re an open book. I bet I’d be able to spot your
    emotions from the moon.”
</p><p>
    “<em>Whatever</em>.”
</p><p>
    “So… I have a question for you, Seven.” Lelouch tapped his chin, “Wait, I
    don’t believe I can call you that anymore, huh? I guess we’ll have to
    compromise.”
</p><p>
    “What do you want?” Suzaku sighed.
</p><p>
    “Well, <em>Kururugi,</em> I just want to know why you hesitated,” Lelouch
    stared at him expectantly. “If you hated me so much that you were willing
    to betray the empire, why didn’t you fire the V.A.R.I.S. when I ordered you
    to? Wouldn’t that have been your best chance at getting rid of me?”
</p><p>
    “I-“ he stopped, hesitating. The truth was… he didn’t know, and he didn’t
    want Lelouch of all people to know that.
</p><p>
    “Nothing to say?” The prince smirked.
</p><p>
    “I don’t owe you any explanation.”
</p><p>
    “I suppose you’re right.”
</p><p>
    The hanging question between them left them with deafening awkward silence,
    and not even Lelouch was trying to provoke him anymore. To pass the time,
    he pulled out the Lancelot manual that included the newest changes that the
    Black Knights engineer, Rakshata, had installed. He familiarised himself
    with the new controls and features, impressed with a fair few.
</p><p>
    He had submerged himself into the manual so deeply that when he looked back
    up, Lelouch had already drifted off the sleep, which was… an odd sight.
</p><p>
    The prince looked so peaceful. But then the smooth expression distorted to
    one of pain, his brows crunched together, and eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t
    you dare touch Nunnally!” He cried out in his sleep.
</p><p>
    His voice was so desperate, so filled with longing.
</p><p>
    Then he woke up, with a wild glint flashing in his eyes, before returning
    to an expression of indifference, as if nothing had happened. As if he
    didn’t just jolt awake from a nightmare.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    “Anything to report?” C.C. asked when his watch ended, and his spot was
    replaced by Tamaki Shinichiro.
</p><p>
    They were in the dining hall for breakfast, and Suzaku set down his tray on
    the table, before scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, he had a
    nightmare of some sort.”
</p><p>
    “A nightmare?” C.C. sat across him with her own tray.
</p><p>
    He nodded. “About Nunnally.”
</p><p>
    Suddenly, C.C.’s expression turned grim. “What about Nunnally?”
</p><p>
    “It was very vague. He just said, <em>‘Don’t you dare touch Nunnally’</em>
    and that’s it. He woke up, went back to bed, and it didn’t happen again.”
    Suzaku shrugged, shoving a spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.
</p><p>
    “I think somehow… something is starting to break his walls down,” C.C.
    nodded, more to herself. “I think Nunnally might be in danger. It might be
    why Charles’ geass is working on Lelouch so much stronger than I expected.”
</p><p>
    The comment made Suzaku stop chewing, pleased that he was able to make a
    difference, albeit how little it might be. It was still a step towards
    getting the old Lelouch back.
</p><p>
    At the thought, his heart fluttered.
</p><p>
    “Nunnally?” Suzaku tilted his head. “I thought she’s dead?” He recalled the
    books he read about the vi Britannia line – the tragedy that was Marianne’s
    assassination and Nunnally’s disappearance years later.
</p><p>
    The green-haired girl shook her head. “Lelouch staged that kidnapping to
    get her away from his father. He’s kept her all this time in a remote
    location, far from anywhere really. No one knows about it except Lelouch,
    Kallen, and me.”
</p><p>
    <em>Of course Lelouch would stage his little sister’s kidnapping. </em>
</p><p>
    “And you think she might be in danger?”
</p><p>
    She nodded. “Yes, I think Charles used Nunnally to get Lelouch to submit to
    his geass, and if anything is going to convince Lelouch to stand down, it’s
    definitely going to be Nunnally. Wait a minute, Suzaku, where are you
    going?”
</p><p>
    He stood abruptly, ready to leave, “Tell me where she is, and I’ll bring
    her back.”
</p><p>
    “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”
</p><p>
    <br/>
    “Why not?”
</p><p>
    C.C. sighed, “You can’t just charge without a plan, Suzaku. If Charles
    knows where she is, I’m sure there will be someone there to stand guard.”
</p><p>
    “I can handle it!”
</p><p>
    “What if it’s Bismarck?” Amber eyes challenged him silently. “What if it’s
    the rest of the Knights of the Round? You can’t just take all of them on
    singlehandedly.” She folded her arms. “Besides, we need to wait for Kallen
    to return from her mission anyway.”
</p><p>
    “But why do we need Jeremiah to save Nunnally?”
</p><p>
    “Jeremiah Gottwald is the most loyal servant of the vi Britannia line. He
    disappeared after Marianne’s death as he strongly believed he had failed
    them and wasn’t worthy to be their guard. We need him because he will do
    absolutely <em>anything</em> in his power for the vi Britannians. We’ll
    need his help to retrieve Nunnally, then under Nunnally’s orders, he should
    be able to reverse Charles’ geass on Lelouch. So, <em>sit back down</em>.
    Everything is under control.”
</p><p>
    He calmed his anger, did as C.C. told, and finished his breakfast.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kallen's (Mis)Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    Kallen Kozuki has gone on many, <em>many</em> missions for the Black
    Knights.
</p><p>
    But <em>never</em>, not once in these numerous missions, has she ever found
    herself standing in the gates of a rundown orange farm, backpack slung
    behind her back lazily and wearing the <em>itchiest</em> hat in existence.
</p><p>
    <em>Lelouch</em>
    , Kallen growled internally. <em>I’ll get you for this.</em>
</p><p>
She didn’t think she had to take it this far, but <em>no</em>, C.C.    <em>insisted </em>that she had to look the stupid part.
</p><p>
So here she was, in the most uncomfortable clothes,    <em>without her Guren</em>.
</p><p>
    She felt dreadfully naked.
</p><p>
    A woman with light blue hair approached her from one of the houses, smiling
    at the new arrival. “Can I help you?”
</p><p>
    “I’m Kallen,” she put on a wide smile. “I called on the phone earlier…
    about the seasonal orange picking job?”
</p><p>
    “Ah,” the lady clapped her hands once, though her expression was mixed with
    a look of confusion. “Pleasure to meet you Kallen. When I looked over your
    resume, I’m afraid I thought you were a male! I’m terribly sorry-“
</p><p>
    <em>Kallen. It’s K-A-L-L-E-N. Not Collin, or Colin. KALLEN!</em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    Instead, she forced out another smile. “I get that all the time. It’s a
    common mistake, really.” <em>For people who can’t read.</em>
</p><p>
    <em></em>
</p><p>
    “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Villetta Nu. I run this small orange
    farm. I take it you don’t have experience in the area?”
</p><p>
    “No, I’m afraid not, but I’m a quick learner,” Kallen assured her, which
    the other lady seemed to accept.
</p><p>
    Villetta nodded. “We could always use extra hands here at the farm. Being
    this far out, we don’t normally have people applying for the positions! So,
    I really appreciate your interest in working with us, Kallen.” She raised a
    hand, and Kallen shook it promptly. “Let me introduce you to our veteran
    picker, Jerry. He’ll show you the ropes. You’ve come a bit late in the
    season as its pretty much all done, but it’s a good time to learn the
    process.”
</p><p>
    Kallen’s hopes lifted. <em>Jerry, </em>she thought. That was a reasonable
    nickname for Jeremiah! Maybe,<em> just maybe, </em>she’s finally found him,
    and she can finally go home, win the bet against C.C., get Lelouch’s
    memories back, and beat his ass promptly for all the trouble he’s put her
    through. <em>Oh,</em> and saving Japan. That’s definitely important too.
</p><p>
    When she saw the mop of teal hair, she wanted to do a somersault.
</p><p>
    <em>Yes!</em>
    She cheered internally. <em>That’s definitely him</em>, based off the
    pictures that C.C. showed her, albeit a little bit older.
</p><p>
    “Jerry, meet our newest recruit, Kallen!” Villetta introduced, bubbling
    with radiant energy. “I’ll leave you guys to it. I have to attend to phone
    calls in the office. If there are any problems, please do not hesitate to
    let me know.”
</p><p>
    “Hello Kallen,” ‘Jerry’ greeted politely.
</p><p>
    The redhead checked the woman had returned inside the building before
    letting her smile slip. “<em>Jeremiah</em>.”
</p><p>
    “I haven’t gone by that name in such a long time,” Jeremiah sighed, heading
    towards the building he had come from, and Kallen followed a few strides
    behind him. “I would even go as far as to say Jeremiah is a different
    person. I’m Jerry, the orange picker.”
</p><p>
    <em>Jerry the orange picker my ass.</em>
</p><p>
    “You’re going to have to come with me,” she ordered.
</p><p>
    “That is not my life anymore!” Jeremiah turned away, tending to his
    oranges, seemingly checking the quality of each one, before proceeding to
    separate them into different woven baskets.
</p><p>
    “Listen, if you’re not going to come willingly, I’m going to have to force
    you-“
</p><p>
    Jeremiah raised a single orange, “Would you classify this as a satisfactory
    orange? Only the best meets my standards and as the newest employee of the
    farm, you need to know these things.”
</p><p>
    “You aren’t listening to me! You need to-“
</p><p>
    “Why don’t you take a closer look!” Jeremiah <em>threw</em> the orange at
    her, hitting her square in the face and revealing a <em>very much</em>
    angry face.
</p><p>
    Kallen clutched her eye, now searing in pain. <em>From an orange. </em>
    “What did you do that for?!”
</p><p>
    That was going to leave a mark. <em>Shit,</em> there goes twenty bucks
    again. They had bet that she would return unscathed, but that clearly
    wasn’t the case now. <em>All because of what? An orange!</em>
</p><p>
    “<em>You</em> aren’t listening to me,” the teal-haired man replied flatly.
    “I’ve told you once and I will tell you again, I am no longer a servant of
    the Britannian empire. I am now a simple orange picker, only wanting to
    live a different life.” He sighed. “If you aren’t here to learn the way of
    the orange, then I suggest you leave,” he gestured at the gate. “And I’ll
    explain to Villetta how this was all a mix up.”
</p><p>
    <em>Way of the orange?! Was this a fucking cult?</em>
</p><p>
    “I did not travel all this time,” Kallen took steps forward, fists clenched
tightly, “To <em>finally</em> find you after scouring twenty-seven    <em>orange farms</em> and returning empty handed!”
</p><p>
    “You can and you will,” the orange picker huffed, relocating a full basket
    of oranges to another side of the storage facility. “Door’s right there,
    Kallen.”
</p><p>
    “You would just abandon your duties <em>just like that</em>?” Kallen raised
    an eyebrow. “<em>Refuse</em> to help the vi Britannians because of your own
    stupid selfish desire to <em>pick oranges</em>? What would Marianne think?”
</p><p>
    Jeremiah turned slowly, anger evident in his features. “You dare speak her
    name?!”
</p><p>
    C.C. did tell her that if all else failed, she could bring up Marianne.
    Jeremiah was the most loyal servant anyone could have, and thankfully it
    was attached to the late empress rather than the empire itself.
</p><p>
    Such resilient loyalty was bound to be dangerous on the opposite side of
    the fight.
</p><p>
    “Yes, and I’ll say it a thousand more times if I have to,” Kallen scowled,
    dropping her bag to the floor. “Point is, Lelouch and Nunnally are in
    danger and you have the power to help them, but instead you’re here,
    refusing to come with me.”
</p><p>
    “After my failure to protect my empress Marianne, I had decided upon myself
    to leave. At the time, I believed my abilities weren’t going to be enough
    to defend Marianne’s children and I still believe I am still incapable of
    doing so. I am bound to fail again,” he looked down his hands, shutting his
    eyes tightly.
</p><p>
    “Look,” Kallen looked at the dejected Britannian fiercely, “This is your
    chance to serve them once more, Jeremiah. <em>Prove</em> to them that
    you’re still here for them. You’ve sworn loyalty to Marianne, have you not?
    Doesn’t that loyalty extend to her own blood as well? They need you now
    more than ever, Jeremiah.”
</p><p>
    Jeremiah finally raised his head, nodding, and placing his clenched fist
over his chest. “Yes, and I will do it over and over again. I will do    <em>anything</em>, risk my life, to protect Prince Lelouch and Princess
    Nunnally!”
</p><p>
    <em>Great, now he’s all worked up.</em>
</p><p>
    “Good,” Kallen smiled. <em>Her work here was done!</em> “Now, if we could
    just go back the way I came-“
</p><p>
    “No,” Jeremiah interrupted. “The orange picking process is nearly over. I
    need to make sure this batch is ready to go before leaving. Villetta has no
    one else in the property to assist her with the oranges. I couldn’t
    possibly just leave on short notice.”
</p><p>
    Kallen bit her lip, staring at the baskets upon baskets of oranges that
    they’d undoubtedly have to go through. “Fine, I’ll help.”
</p><p>
    A week later, when they returned to Black Knights HQ with a basket of
    freshly picked ripe oranges, Kallen glared at anyone who dared ask anything
    about it.
</p><p>
    C.C. gave her a devious look, wiggling her eyebrows. “I thought you said
    you were going to come back unscathed, huh?”
</p><p>
    Kallen rolled her eyes, handing the green-haired witch a twenty.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Jeremiah Got(Wild)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello pls laugh at my chapter title ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Have no fear,” Jeremiah cried out, one leg propped on an empty box and his
    arm in a charging motion. “Princess Nunnally and Prince Lelouch, I will
    save you!”
</p><p>
    <strong></strong>
</p><p>
    Suzaku stared at his theatrics, leaning close to Kallen to whisper, “Is he
    always like that?” He finished zipping up his Black Knights uniform, snug
    and fitting nicely.
</p><p>
    The redhead glared at the former orange picker, rolling her eyes. “Don’t
    even get me started. If the vi Britannians had a fan club, this guy is
definitely the one who started it. Plus, after picking oranges with    <em>him</em> for a week, I’m sick of all his fanboying.”
</p><p>
    One of the Black Knights leaders, Kaname Ohgi, stepped forward to brief
    them, “Your mission today is to retrieve Nunnally vi Britannia.” He glanced
    at the Black Knight members that volunteered for the mission – Suzaku,
    Kallen, C.C., and Jeremiah, nodding once. “The coordinates have been set on
    your knightmare frames, ready for navigation. Kallen will be leading the
    mission and while you’re all out on field, I’ll have Tamaki watch over
    Zero.”
</p><p>
    They collectively nodded in agreement, and Kallen broke the silence with
    her authoritative voice, “Let’s do this!”
</p><p>
    Knightmare keys were fished out immediately, activating the machines and
    unlocking their cockpits. Suzaku hopped into the new and improved Lancelot,
    feeling a little bit guilty that he took it away from Lloyd and agreed on
    modifications by his apparent engineer rival, Rakshata.
</p><p>
    “So, what exactly is happening?” Suzaku asked Kallen on a private channel.
    “Why can’t we just ask Jeremiah to remove the geass now?”
</p><p>
    The Black Knight appeared on his screen, seemingly preoccupied with
    preparing the Guren, pressing a couple of button sequences. “It’s a little
    bit tricky. If we send Jeremiah with Lelouch in his current state, we might
    end up losing an ally <em>and</em> risk Lelouch busting out. Don’t forget –
    Jeremiah’s loyalty lies with the vi Britannians and he will not hesitate to
    follow any order coming from them. So, if we get Nunnally first, we don’t
    have to take that risk.”
</p><p>
    His heart dropped at the thought of losing Lelouch to Charles like last
    time. If it happened again, they’d never be able to get him back. The Black
    Knights will lose Zero, and Suzaku… will lose Lelouch.
</p><p>
    Suzaku nodded, “Fair enough. Also… Kallen, where are we going?” Only
    numbers popped up in his screen as their destination, which didn’t really
    give much away.
</p><p>
    “It’s a safehouse near Mt. Fuji, so by knightmare flight, it won’t take too
    long,” Kallen explained. “Nunnally has one guard, Sayoko. Quite ironically,
    she used to be their maid, but she’s also trained well in the martial arts
    to protect them in case the need arises for it.”
</p><p>
    Emerald green eyes widened. “Oh, my family used to have a shrine there. I’m
    not too sure if it’s still standing after the invasion though.” He tried to
    picture the shrine he hadn’t seen in so long, only vaguely remembering the
    details. “If Nunnally has a guard, then why hasn’t she notified anyone
    about their predicament?”
</p><p>
    “Thing is,” Kallen launched the Guren’s flight sequence and Suzaku followed
    suit, making sure to trail the convoy of knightmare frames in the air.
    “Sayoko’s been reporting everyday, and she said so herself that nothing is
    out of the ordinary. So, we’re under the assumption they aren’t aware of
    the danger.”
</p><p>
    “Is it possible that she’s defected to the Britannians?” He asked
    hesitantly. It wasn’t as if he knew much about Sayoko anyway, so all he
    could do was suggest options from a third-party perspective, exploring
    every possible avenue.
</p><p>
    She immediately shook her head. “No, Sayoko would never betray Lelouch and
    Nunnally. Her loyalty is unquestionable, much like orange boy’s. We believe
    that someone’s keeping watch, ready to attack at Charles’ command.”
</p><p>
    “And we don’t know who it is?”
</p><p>
    “No. We didn’t want to risk being spotted and compromise Nunnally’s safety.
    At this point, it can be anyone, but most likely a knight of the round.
    Charles won’t send more than one if he can help it. His knights are much
    more needed elsewhere.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku nodded and that was that.
</p><p>
    They arrived about an hour later, landing the knightmares a safe distance
    away just in case, kept tucked in a clearing in the woods.
</p><p>
    Kallen hopped out of her knightmare, followed by the others. “Alright, all
    we know is that there is a threat to Nunnally’s safety. At this point, we
    do not know who it is and where they could possibly be. We don’t know if
    there are multiple enemies or just one. We need to be careful.”
</p><p>
    “Now, Suzaku’s been working with Rakshata to install a special feature in
    all the knightmares here today. At the press of this button,” Kallen showed
    an elevated bump in the side of the knightmare key, “Your respective
    knightmares will come to you.”
</p><p>
    It was the same feature that Lelouch worked on with Lloyd. Once Suzaku told
    Rakshata about that, he wasn’t able to leave the room until she was done
    designing the prototype. It was funny seeing how alike those two crazy
    engineers are.
</p><p>
    “We’ll have to split up because we have a lot of ground to cover.” Kallen
    produced a map from her pocket, “Suzaku scope out the South, Jeremiah, the
    north, I will take the east, and C.C. the west. Time is of the essence
    here, so complete your sections as soon as you can. Page everyone else once
    you’ve found something.”
</p><p>
    “I’ll be there soon, my princess!” Jeremiah called out, heading out with
    his gear.
</p><p>
    Suzaku slung the backpack securely, before following the map Kallen drew
    out. He trekked through the woods quickly but quietly, keeping his eyes
    trained on his surroundings and watching for the slightest movement.
</p><p>
    He followed the trail for nearly an hour before hearing the sound of a
    distant explosion. He turned on the pager, “What was that?”
</p><p>
    There was only static, and Suzaku’s mind raced.
</p><p>
    “Team!” Kallen’s voice was cutting off every now and then, and he strained
    his hearing to understand her properly, “Jeremiah’s found the target and
    has engaged. He is the Knight of Ten. Luciano Bradley.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku started sprinting back to the clearing, pressing the button to
    summon his knightmare, and jumping in quickly to follow the sound of
    explosions. “I’m on my way!”
</p><p>
    “Shit!” Kallen cried out, disappearing into bouts of static.
</p><p>
    “Kallen?!” Suzaku tried contacting her through a private channel instead,
    which he was relieved to have her answer.
</p><p>
    “New mission,” Kallen’s eyes were fierce, ready to attack, “Luciano’s
    blasted the mountain, which is causing a land slide as we speak. Meet me at
    the safehouse. We need to get Nunnally and Sayoko out! For now, C.C. will
    help Jeremiah.”
</p><p>
    “On it!” Suzaku changed the course of the Lancelot, heading to the opposite
    side instead. He found a log cabin lodged in the greenery, with Kallen
    sending out micro blasts to destroy the rocks that were rolling down the
    mountain before they could touch the safehouse.
</p><p>
    “Let me deal with the rocks. Head inside and find them!”
</p><p>
    From a distance, he could see Jeremiah’s knightmare engaging with the very
    much familiar knightmare that was <em>the Percival.</em>
</p><p>
    Focusing his attention back on the mission, Suzaku barged through the
    safehouse’s doors, checking room by room for Nunnally and Sayoko. He had
    finally found them in a safe room lodged underneath the living room, hidden
    by a thick rug that had thankfully been moved so the door was visible.
</p><p>
    As he opened the door, Suzaku yelled out, “I am with the Black Knights. I’m
    trying to help you escape.”
</p><p>
    He could see Sayoko was prepared to attack but had stood down after hearing
    his statement. She nodded once, moving and revealing Nunnally behind her,
    tucked and hidden. “Don’t be scared, Nunnally. I’ll protect you.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku carried her carefully in his arms, smiling fondly. “Ready?”
</p><p>
    Nunnally smiled shakily, before nodding. “Yes.”
</p><p>
    “Hold on!” He ran back to front door with Sayoko following behind him. When
    they reached the Lancelot, Sayoko picked up Nunnally and waited for Suzaku
    to get into the cockpit.
</p><p>
    “Suzaku! I can’t hold these off much longer!”
</p><p>
    “On it!” He scooped them up through the Lancelot carefully, activating the
    flight system and relocating them to Kururugi shrine, which he was pleased
    to find was still standing and very much away from the disaster. Once he
    was sure they were safe, he returned to the safehouse, helping Kallen
    control the landslide to stop it from harming the civilians in the nearby
    village.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    Their mission was finally complete.
</p><p>
    Kallen and Suzaku managed to fend off the landslide, and C.C. and Jeremiah
    had managed to destroy the <em>Percival</em>.
</p><p>
    They had Nunnally and Sayoko safe and sound in the Black Knights HQ, and
    they had explained everything to the younger vi Britannian sibling, who
    gave the order to Jeremiah.
</p><p>
    Of course, Jeremiah, being the most loyal vi Britannian servant he is, was
    more than happy to accept.
</p><p>
    <em>They were going to get Lelouch back! <span class="u"></span></em>
</p><p>
    <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
    Jeremiah activated his geass in the young prince’s presence (who, of
    course, scoffed at his existence), and the raven blinked.
</p><p>
    “Who- What?” Lelouch’s brows furrowed in confusion, staring at the
    expectant faces in the room.
</p><p>
    “Lelouch!” Suzaku ran towards the confused prince, and in that brief burst
    of excitement, lost himself in the moment. He didn’t plan what came next,
    no, not in a million years.
</p><p>
    Suzaku held Lelouch’s face gently, before leaning forward and pressing his
    lips against his.
</p><p>
    “Kururugi’s got more guts than I thought,” Kallen snickered, wiggling her
    eyebrows at C.C., who handed her a twenty.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Zero Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “Where is he?”
</p><p>
    C.C. raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived raven, who had caught up to
    them as they were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. “My guess is
    the same place he has been since he kissed you. In the corner of his room,
    balled into a confused sad lump. Honestly, this existential crisis has to
    be worse than when he betrayed the Britannian empire.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch blinked, first hearing the news. “How long did it take to get him
    out of that?”
</p><p>
    Kallen sighed, throwing her hands behind her head lazily. “A couple of
    hours.”
</p><p>
    “I’m surprised <em>you’re</em> functioning well after that,” C.C.
    snickered.
</p><p>
    Lelouch fell back a couple of paces, before hastily brisk walking to catch
    up to the two. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”
</p><p>
    Bright blue eyes shone with mischief. “You see, C.C. tells me that you’ve
    caught some feelings for your favourite knight of the round.” She wiggled
    her eyebrows. “We’ve been cheering you on, Zero.”
</p><p>
    “It’s not like that!”
</p><p>
    “Yeah, yeah, keep convincing yourself that.”
</p><p>
    He turned to C.C. hopefully but found no protection from her wicked gaze
    and suggestive raise of an eyebrow. “That’s… that’s not even what I was
    going to talk to him about. I wanted to thank him for his help in saving
    Nunnally. Before I could earlier, he ran off.”
</p><p>
    “I don’t know, lover boy,” C.C. spared a glance back at him. “At this rate,
    Suzaku might just spontaneously combust just seeing you.”
</p><p>
    <em>Okay, we definitely don’t want that</em>
    .
</p><p>
    Kallen waved her off, “You’ll be fine, Lelouch. Just go talk to him.” She
    leaned in close to C.C., keeping her voice low so Lelouch wouldn’t hear as
    he headed towards Suzaku’s room, “So is that bet still on?”
</p><p>
    “Why of course,” a mischievous glint flashed in her amber eyes. “I
    installed microphones in their rooms because I wasn’t sure where they were
    going to have ‘the talk’. I wanted to install cameras but Lelouch will
    surely kill me.”
</p><p>
    “You <em>installed microphones?</em>” Kallen whisper shouted. “Are you
    crazy? That’s totally illegal!”
</p><p>
    “Kallen, we’re the Black Knights. We are the <em>rebellion</em>. How
    illegal can we possibly get over that? Now, do you want to listen to the
    live feed or not?”
</p><p>
    Blue eyes widened. “Is that even a question? Of course I do!”
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    Lelouch paced in front of Suzaku’s door, unable to do anything else. Every
    now and then he would get the courage to walk up to the door and motion for
    a knock, but then back out and continue pacing, down the hallway and back
    to the other end.
</p><p>
He turned around, facing the stairwell,    <em>maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk to him, </em>he considered.
</p><p>
    But then another part of him really wanted to talk about what happened, and
    that part ruled over the other ridden with anxiety.
</p><p>
    <em>Time to bite the bullet</em>
    , he kept repeating to himself, knocking on the door thrice and waiting for
    a response from the other side. When there was none, concern immediately
    filled every fibre of his being, and he hesitantly opened the surprisingly
    unlocked door. He found the former knight of the round in the corner as
    C.C. had guessed.
</p><p>
    He had wrapped a blanket around himself in a makeshift cocoon. His head
    peaked out of the blanket of safety, then ducked back in, when he saw who
    his visitor was. “What are you doing here?” His voice was muffled and
    barely understandable.
</p><p>
    “I just wanted to talk to you.”
</p><p>
    “Look, if this is about-“
</p><p>
    “Thank you,” Lelouch interrupted him. “For saving me and Nunnally. I owe
    everything to you.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku emerged from the cocoon, shoving the blanket on the bed. Meanwhile,
    Lelouch was just happy to <em>really</em> see him finally after all this
    time. “It’s no problem, really. Nunnally is a really sweet girl and I won’t
    hesitate to do it again. <em>For her, I mean!</em> It’s not like I care
    about you or anything, it’s just that your death would be a minor
    inconvenience that’s all, and I wouldn’t want to put Nunnally through
    that-”
</p><p>
    “And about the kiss…”
</p><p>
“We don’t need to talk about that!” Suzaku laughed awkwardly, “That was a    <em>huge</em> mistake on my part. I got carried away with all the
    excitement and uhm, it just kind of happened. I’m really sorry.”
</p><p>
    “But-“
</p><p>
    “So, if you could just forget it ever happened, I would be more than happy
    to do the same!”
</p><p>
    “Suzaku-“
</p><p>
    “Also, I totally hate you and you totally hate me, and it would never work
    out anyway! We are like polar opposites and nothing good can ever come of
    that.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch waited a while to see if Suzaku was going to keep talking. When he
    didn’t, he tried again, “You see-“
</p><p>
    “Besides, you’re like a Britannian <em>prince</em> and I’m just a Japanese
    nobody, and this isn’t some sort of romance story with a guaranteed happily
    ever after. If anything, it’s more like Romeo and Juliet, but not really,
    because like I mean, they both died, and that isn’t good, and no one should
    be dying. That’s horrible! Maybe except your dad? No offence though! But
he’s a bad person, so just between us, Charles should just be Romeo    <em>and</em> Juliet. That way-“
</p><p>
    “<em>SUZAKU</em>!”
</p><p>
    “Oh, yes, that’s me. I am Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    “You are absolutely insane, annoying, self-righteous, and stubborn, with a
    hero complex that’s going to get us all killed,” Lelouch took one step with
    every word he said, until he was just a breath away from the brunet, “But
    I’ll be damned if I find someone as kind or as generous as you are, with
those… those damn eyes I can get lost in forever. You’ve made me    <em>feel</em>, Suzaku. Emotions that aren’t rage or guilt or anger, and
    frankly, I’m terrified, but I want to take that risk.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku leaned in closer, smiling fondly. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad
    do you think it would be if we got together?”
</p><p>
    “Off the charts,” Lelouch grinned. “Let’s do it.”
</p><p>
    “Yeah, we should.”
</p><p>
    For the second time that day, Suzaku closed the gap between them with a
    chaste kiss, shared with his former enemy, now adored lover, feeling his
    warmth gush through him. Their foreheads touched gently, and they looked
    into each other’s eyes, staring into the violet and green abyss.
</p><p>
    Lelouch slid his hand through brown locks of soft dishevelled hair, pulling
    Suzaku closer to him and crashing his lips into the other, fluttering his
    eyes close, needing to take in <em>more</em>. More of Suzaku, more of the
    feeling he has never known before, more of the fireworks that filled his
    every being every time their lips touched.
</p><p>
    A smile tugged the corners of his lips and he realised right then and there
    that this is the happiest he has ever been in a long, <em>long</em> time.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Geass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a note - I did switch up how to get a geass in this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “I see you’ve finally come out of your room,” C.C. eyed him up and down,
    easily noticing Lelouch’s measly attempt of putting his wrinkled clothes
    on.
</p><p>
    They were in the common room, bustling with Black Knights members. The
    noise quieted when the others had noticed the new arrivals, and all eyes
    were on them.
</p><p>
    Suzaku trailed behind him, with his hand buried in his dishevelled hair and
    flashing an apologetic smile. “Hey C.C.”
</p><p>
    “Don’t ‘Hey C.C.’ me!” C.C. grumbled, handing over a wad of cash to Kallen.
    “I knew you two wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other. That’s
    what you get after all the pent-up sexual frustration from your bickering.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch raised an eyebrow, realising quickly that the bills summed a bit
    too high for their usual bets, “What did you bet on this time?” He asked
    curiously.
</p><p>
“Nothing that concerns you,” Kallen smiled.    <em>A little bit too sweetly</em>.
</p><p>
    “<em>What is it?</em>” The leader of the Black Knights commanded. “Agh! I
    knew it! Who is involved? I’ll see to it that you are all punished! This is
    a breach of my privacy.”
</p><p>
    “You see, Lelouch, that makes it a little bit difficult,” C.C. explained,
    flicking her green hair. “Everyone’s involved. Minus you and Suzaku.”
</p><p>
    Kallen laughed. “So try to punish the entire Black Knights, I dare you.” A
    mischievous glint flashed through her blue eyes, laced with amusement.
</p><p>
    Of course, the eyes on them had suddenly dissipated, looking everywhere
    else but at them in fear of their impending punishment from Zero.
</p><p>
    “When did you have the time to organise this?!”
</p><p>
    Kallen gave the raven an expectant look. “Really, Lelouch? You seriously
    underestimate our skills. We’ve been planning this since the day you
    started undercover with the Knights of the Round!”
</p><p>
    Green eyes crinkled with amusement. “You know what, that actually explains
    why everyone’s been staring at us all the time.”
</p><p>
    “Why are you not angry about this?!” Lelouch flailed his hands in the air,
    and directing his frustrations at Suzaku, drawing even more attention on
    himself.
</p><p>
    “Anyway,” C.C. smiled widely, taking a step towards the fuming Black
    Knights leader, “Why are you here? Surely it has to be something so
    important that it interrupted your bedroom activities.”
</p><p>
    The brunet beside him averted his gaze, making them appear a lot more
    guilty.
</p><p>
    Lelouch cleared his throat. “I have a plan to defeat Charles.”
</p><p>
    “Oh? Let’s hear it.”
</p><p>
    “Okay, so, I need a Geass-“
</p><p>
    “No.”
</p><p>
    “But you haven’t even heard-“
</p><p>
    C.C. raised a hand, walking away from the group. “I don’t need to. Getting
a geass isn’t as easy as it sounds. You get exposed to radiation.    <em>A lot </em>of radiation. It’s dangerous <em>and</em> survival from the
    procedure isn’t guaranteed. We can’t risk that. If you die-”
</p><p>
    Violet eyes narrowed as he followed her. “<em>If </em>I die, Ohgi will take
    charge. If it works, then we get a better shot of taking my father down.”
</p><p>
The green-haired woman sent a murderous look Suzaku’s way. “How are    <em>you</em> allowing this? You do realise he can die, right? Hell, there’s
    a greater chance he’ll cark it over getting a geass.”
</p><p>
    “We need to do whatever it takes to bring Charles down.” Suzaku looked up
    guiltily. “As much as the thought of losing Lelouch-” he shook his head,
    “It’s our best shot.”
</p><p>
    “You’re hurting,” Kallen said softly, before looking up at Lelouch. “You
    don’t have to do this. You’re not the only one who should sacrifice. Stop
    being selfish.”
</p><p>
    “How am I being selfish-“
</p><p>
    “This!” Kallen waved her arms. “<em>This </em>is selfish. Think about
    Nunnally and Suzaku. What do you think-“
</p><p>
    “Don’t you think <em>I</em> know that?” The former prince practically
    yelled out, drawing everyone’s attention. “I don’t want to put them through
    this, but I <em>have</em> to. This is <em>my</em> fight. No one should have
    to die because of me. <em>Not anymore</em>. Not when I have a chance to
    fight back.” His fists were clenched tightly, so much so that his knuckles
    had turned white and crescent moons dug deeply into his palm.
</p><p>
    “Lelouch-“ C.C. held him close. “Are you sure about this?”
</p><p>
    “Yes, I’m sure.”
</p><p>
    They seemed to share a silent conversation, shared only with expressive
    gazes.
</p><p>
    Blue eyes pleaded with C.C. “You can’t seriously be considering this.”
</p><p>
    “Get ready. We leave tomorrow.”
</p><p>
    “Where are we going?”
</p><p>
    “Raiding the Geass Order.”
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    Suzaku screamed, launching the Lancelot beams at the enemies that very much
    wanted them dead. “Why are we doing this?!”
</p><p>
    Kallen appeared on his screen, with a glare, “If you were listening in the
    briefing, then you wouldn’t be asking that question!”
</p><p>
    “Well I’m sorry that my nerves got the best of me. It’s not as if my
    boyfriend can die like <em>any second now</em>!” Suzaku glanced at the dots
    on the screen. “My V.A.R.I.S. rifle is powered up; I’m sending the beam
    right through the gates!” He rolled the controls, pressing the button and
    aiming for the steel doors.
</p><p>
    The blast destroyed the gates easily, leaving the ruins in melted steel and
    red embers. They saw soldiers behind the gate scramble on the other side,
    trying to find cover.
</p><p>
    “Let me deal with them. Go find Lelouch.”
</p><p>
    “But-“
</p><p>
    “Go!”
</p><p>
    Suzaku nodded, “Thank you.”
</p><p>
    He raced through the facility, following the other dots on the screen, and
    crashing through one of the lab doors.
</p><p>
    “Lelouch, wait!” Suzaku ran towards the raven making his way into a glass
    capsule, pulling Lelouch back.
</p><p>
    “Suzaku-“
</p><p>
    He crashed his lips against the prince’s own, “<em>I love you</em>,” he
    murmured softly. Suzaku stepped back, staring into deep violet eyes. “I
    don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell you.”
</p><p>
    “I-“ Lelouch blinked, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. “I
    will fight,” he smiled. “I’ll fight and come back to you. <em>I swear</em>
    .”
</p><p>
    “You better. Otherwise who else can I banter with?” Green eyes were glassy
    when Lelouch stepped into the capsule and C.C. began inputting data codes
    into the screen.
</p><p>
    “Who is he?” Suzaku hadn’t realise the young boy standing next to C.C.
    until after the whole dramatic ordeal. The boy’s bright lilac eyes shone as
    he gazed at Lelouch with utter admiration.
</p><p>
    “That’s Rolo,” C.C. explained. “He’s grown quite attached to Lelouch since
    meeting him. He was one of my…”
</p><p>
    <em>Subjects,</em>
    Suzaku assumed she was going to say. He recalled Kallen explaining that
    C.C. used to work for the Geass Order as a scientist and put the pieces
    together.
</p><p>
    “How long will this take?” Suzaku stared back at Lelouch, who was now
    unconscious within the glass.
</p><p>
    “I injected him with a serum that should speed up the process. A few
    minutes at the most.” C.C. sent Lelouch a worried glance. “From what Rolo
    has told me, the serum and the radiation exposure has become a lot more
    stable since I’ve left. I would guess that’s the reason why Charles risked
    getting one in the first place.”
</p><p>
    Hope bubbled within him and his spirits lifted instantly. “Then that
    means-“
</p><p>
    “It means nothing,” C.C. shook her head. “There is still a good chance
    Lelouch might die, albeit a lower chance than before.” She monitored his
    vitals on the screen, writing down notes and numbers on a clipboard.
</p><p>
    A pained look crossed Lelouch’s face and Suzaku frowned.
</p><p>
    “It’s almost done.”
</p><p>
    Suzaku’s heart raced, not sure of what was to follow.
</p><p>
    It has been so long since he’s had someone to lose, and it was a feeling so
    unaccustomed to him after all this time.
</p><p>
    “Suzaku, get ready to catch him,” C.C. instructed, opening the glass door.
    The unconscious prince fell into his arms, and Suzaku brushed away the
    ebony hair covering his eyes.
</p><p>
    “He’s not waking up,” Suzaku told C.C., panicked. He shook Lelouch, trying
    to wake him, but it wouldn’t work. <em>“C.C.!” </em>
</p><p>
    C.C. knelt down beside them, holding two fingers up Lelouch’s neck, and
    leaning close to his mouth to check his breathing.
</p><p>
    Suzaku let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the rise and fall of
    Lelouch’s chest, showing clear signs of life.
</p><p>
    <em>Okay, that’s a good first step</em>
    .
</p><p>
    “Does this normally happen?”
</p><p>
    Of course, the witch had to respond with what the last words Suzaku wanted
    to hear.
</p><p>
    “No.” C.C. stood, going through her notes. “But it doesn’t necessarily mean
    this is bad either. This facility has had many subjects die right after
    exposure to the serum, and some to the radiation. At this rate, I don’t
    know how long he’ll be out for, but we’ll just have to hope it isn’t too
    long.”
</p><p>
    <em>Not very assuring</em>
    .
</p><p>
    The radio beeped in his pocket, and Suzaku pulled out the device. “Kallen?”
</p><p>
    “How’s Lelouch?”
</p><p>
    Suzaku sighed. “Alive, but unconscious.”
</p><p>
    “Evacuation is nearly complete. We need to go before they send
    reinforcements.”
</p><p>
    “Understood.”
</p><p>
    He picked up Lelouch in his arms and a beacon of determination set off in
    his heart. He will give his <em>all</em>, give his <em>every being, </em>if
    it meant getting his prince back.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Knights of the Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    It’s been a week.
</p><p>
    Since the attack on the Geass Order bases, Lelouch still hasn’t regained
    consciousness, and <em>this</em>, coupled with the Black Knights members
    raising their concerns over the sudden lack of Zero’s presence, didn’t ease
    Suzaku’s nerves.
</p><p>
    He’d visit the former prince every single day, staying by his side at every
    moment possible. C.C. doubted it would help very much, but Suzaku spoke to
    him. Whispered words of love, urging him to return.
</p><p>
    But of course, as much as Suzaku <em>wanted</em> it to work by some
    miracle, it didn’t.
</p><p>
    The raven laid in his bed peacefully, charcoal black hair covering most of
    his face, and Suzaku sat on the bed next to him, brushing them away and
    caressing his face gently.
</p><p>
“Lelouch,” the former knight’s voice cracked, “Please wake up. We need you.    <em>I</em> need you.”
</p><p>
    He waited for a second, before sighing, unsurprised at the lack of
    response, “You know, Nunnally’s taught me how to make paper cranes.” He
    placed the one he kept in his pocket on the bedside table, continuing, “She
    told me that there’s a Japanese legend where if you create a thousand of
    them, any wish of yours would be granted.”
</p><p>
    “-so, I’m helping her make a thousand of them.” He smiled sadly. “I know
    what you would say… you’d think it’s stupid. But it doesn’t hurt to hope,
    Lelouch.”
</p><p>
    He leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Come back to us,
    alright? You promised.”
</p><p>
    His back pocket buzzed, “Suzaku!”
</p><p>
    “Kallen?” He pressed on the button to reply.
</p><p>
    “Report to the hangar and get into the Lancelot. There are enemy
    knightmares approaching!”
</p><p>
    Suzaku broke into a sprint out of the room and towards the hangar,
    navigating his way through the busy halls. “I didn’t think they’d attack so
    soon,” he cursed to himself.
</p><p>
    He turned the final corner, noticing the quickly approaching knightmares
    from the distance. “Wait a minute-“ Suzaku’s eyes widened, recognising the
    knightmare frames. He yelled out at Kallen, “It’s the Knights of the
    Round!”
</p><p>
    “<em>Shit</em>,” Kallen muttered, getting into the cockpit of the Guren and
    shutting it promptly.
</p><p>
    Suzaku had done the same and noted Jeremiah and C.C. were in theirs too.
    “What do you suggest we do?” He initiated the communication sequence,
    asking the squad collectively.
</p><p>
    “Let’s think about this for a second,” Kallen sighed. “Who do we have to
    fight against, Suzaku?”
</p><p>
    Green eyes squinted at the approaching knightmares, counting five. “Gino
    the Knight of Three, Dorothea Ernst the Knight of Four, Anya Alstreim the
    Knight of Six, Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine, and Monica Krushevski
    the Knight of Twelve. It’s pretty much all the Knights left except
    Bismarck.” Suzaku and Lelouch had both defected, and Luciano Bradley was
    reportedly dead from the Mount Fuji attack.
</p><p>
    The rebellion’s basic knightmare frames launched towards the empire’s best
    knights, cut down quickly and disappearing into red embers in the sky, and
    many ejecting out of severe damage to their machines.
</p><p>
    “Let me deal with Gino. I think I might be able to convince him to stand
    down,” Suzaku powered up the Lancelot’s energy wing system. “If we’ve got
    Gino, then we’ve pretty much got Anya. Just keep the rest of them
    distracted.” He sped out of the hangar, flying directly towards the ace
    pilot of the Knights of the Round.
</p><p>
    “Stop this, Suzaku!” Gino shouted. “It isn’t too late for you to do the
    right thing and come back to us!” He dodged Suzaku’s direct attack,
    launching the Tristan’s retractable steel blade at the fast approaching
    Lancelot.
</p><p>
    He powered up his shield to defend himself, “I am not on the wrong side,
    Gino. You don’t understand. Charles is <em>evil</em>. He wants to-“
</p><p>
    “Didn’t you swear loyalty to Britannia?!” The Tristan transformed into its
    fortress form, gliding towards Suzaku at an extraordinary speed and
    activating its mounted machine guns.
</p><p>
    “Will you just <em>listen to me</em>?” Suzaku yelled out in frustration,
    concentrating his energy on dodging the bullets. Despite its recent
    upgrades, the Lancelot simply wasn’t fast enough, and took on significant
    damage. “Charles has a power called a <em>geass</em>. He can rewrite
    memories-“
</p><p>
“Are you listening to yourself?” Gino laughed humourlessly. “    <em>Powers?</em> Why are you believing the lies that double-crossing prince
    is feeding you?” He flew out further away, continuing, “You see, that’s
    something I don’t understand. How do you go from absolutely hating him,
    loathing his <em>very presence,</em> and now blindly following his every
    order?”
</p><p>
    From the corner of his eye, Suzaku watched the Guren take down Monica’s
    knightmare frame, sending it hurling in a ball of flames. On the other side
    of his peripheral vision, Jeremiah was engaging both Dorothea and Nonette
    in battle, and C.C. was against Anya.
</p><p>
    “I thought I knew you better than that, Suzaku.” His voice clearly oozed
    disappointed. Gino was merging the Tristan’s Slash Harkens, powering up the
    weapon.
</p><p>
    Suzaku’s heart raced faster than a bullet train. If Gino had enough time to
    power up the Slash Harkens as a singular weapon, the Lancelot would pretty
    much end up in ashes. But at the same time if he didn’t get in the way of
    the blast, then the Black Knights Headquarters would be in ruins.
</p><p>
    Nunnally was there.
</p><p>
    Lelouch was there.
</p><p>
    Many unsuspecting members of the Black Knights were there.
</p><p>
    There was no other option.
</p><p>
    “I could say the same for you, Gino. I didn’t peg you as the type that
    would fight on the immoral side. You can’t just turn a blind eye to the
    wrongdoings of the empire! You <em>know</em> they exist. Stop fooling
    yourself.”
</p><p>
    “Last chance, Suzaku,” Gino threatened, aiming the weapon at him.
</p><p>
    “If I die right here, then at least I know that I fought for what was
    right.”
</p><p>
    “I wish I didn’t have to do this, but you leave me with no choice.” Gino
    activated the Tristan’s Slash Harkens, sending a concentrated bright pink
    beam towards the Lancelot.
</p><p>
    Suzaku shut his eyes.
</p><p>
    <em>This is for the best. </em>
</p><p>
    <em>This is the right thing to do. </em>
</p><p>
    He prepared himself for the impact of the blast, but it never came.
</p><p>
    “You idiot!”
</p><p>
    Suzaku’s eyes shot open, finding the Lancelot enveloped in a thick shield
    that could only be produced by one knightmare frame – <em>the Gawain.</em>
</p><p>
    “Lelouch?” He searched for the raven frantically.
</p><p>
    He appeared on the screen before him, brows furrowed together and an
    expression of fury on his face. “I can’t believe you just did that.”
</p><p>
    “Lelouch, you’re awake!”
</p><p>
    <em>Was this a dream? Was he dead?</em>
</p><p>
    “You could have <em>died!”</em> He continued his lecture, glaring at Suzaku
    through the video communications system. “Damn hero complex-“
</p><p>
    “WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!” Kallen yelled, now appearing on the vacant
    side of the screen. “MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE HERE. SAVE IT FOR LATER.”
</p><p>
    “Sorry Kallen…” they echoed, Lelouch looking everywhere else but directly
    at Kallen’s furious blue eyes, and Suzaku suddenly finding the control
    panel <em>very</em> interesting.
</p><p>
    “Good,” Kallen sighed. “Now that we have you on board, Lelouch, do you have
    any grand ideas?”
</p><p>
    “Why of course,” the prince smirked. “I’m afraid I can’t use my geass
    without direct eye contact, so that’s out of the question. We’re just going
    to have to take them all down.”
</p><p>
    “Wait, Lelouch,” Suzaku glanced at the Tristan, furiously sending rounds of
    ammunition their way, but failing to even weaken Lelouch’s shield. “Spare
    Gino and Anya, please. I know their hearts are in the right places. They
    just need to understand-“
</p><p>
    “Suzaku, we don’t have time to save your friends!” C.C. yelled out,
    defending herself against Anya’s blow.
</p><p>
    Lelouch glanced at the two knights in question, sighing. “I can’t promise
    anything, but I’ll try.” He looked up at the situation, gauging their
    position. “Kallen, how are your energy fillers?”
</p><p>
    “I should have enough power for a Radiant Wave Surge attack, but only one.”
</p><p>
    “THIS IS FOR HIS HIGHNESS PRINCE LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!” Jeremiah cried out,
    launching his knightmare high in the air and hurling towards the two enemy
    knightmare frames, he swung the knightmare’s energy blade and sliced
    through Nonette’s knightmare frame, sending its pieces to the ground below
    them.
</p><p>
    Violet eyes narrowed. “Alright. We need to lure them to the same general
    vicinity so that Kallen can use her Radiant Wave Surge to deactivate their
    knightmare systems. She’ll be able to use it on multiple knightmares at a
    time, but they need to be close. We want Gino and Anya <em>alive</em>,” he
    ordered his team.
</p><p>
    They had to move <em>quickly</em>.
</p><p>
    C.C. manoeuvred close to Anya, slashing the Seidoutou blade and attacking
    recklessly, with the intention of backing her closer to Gino’s current
    location.
</p><p>
    Jeremiah glided through the sky expertly, keeping Dorothea preoccupied and
    ensuring she didn’t move as she was already in an optimal position.
</p><p>
    Meanwhile, the Tristan was transforming back into the jet form, which in
    itself was going to cause massive problems. In fortress mode, the Tristan
    was quicker, and extremely difficult to predict.
</p><p>
    “Lelouch-“
</p><p>
    “I know!” Lelouch typed on the Gawain’s control system maniacally, “I’ve
    got it!” The shield around them had been taken down, and instead,
    surrounded the three enemy knightmares. “Kallen!”
</p><p>
    “Ready to fire!”
</p><p>
    Lelouch shut off a portion of the shield for a short moment, just enough to
    allow the Guren to send a blast of the Radiation Wave Surge, deactivating
    the enemy knightmares immediately and allowing them to capture the
    remaining Knights of the Round.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    “We shouldn’t fight him so soon!” Suzaku trailed after the newly awakened
    leader of the Black Knights.
</p><p>
    “They won’t expect it, which is why it <em>is</em> the best time to launch
    an attack.”
</p><p>
    “Lelouch-“
</p><p>
    “<em>Suzaku</em>.” The former prince finally stopped walking, facing the
    worried brunet. “I understand your concern, but I assure you that we’re
    ready. The Black Knights have been prepared for this since day one.”
</p><p>
    It was what the Black Knights was created for. It was its sole purpose, and
    now it was finally going to be able to fulfil that purpose.
</p><p>
    “But we haven’t gotten Gino and Anya to defect-“
</p><p>
    He waved it off, not surprised in the slightest. It was clear from the very
    beginning that Gino and Anya were both loyal to the Britannian empire, and
    it was going to take a lot more than just <em>talking</em> to get them to
    switch sides. “And that’s fine. We have you and Kallen. That’s more than I
    could ever ask for.”
</p><p>
    “But if we have them fighting with us, we’ll be so much stronger,” Suzaku
    urged. “Rakshata should be able to repair their knightmare frames and have
    them ready to go soon. Just give me a day. I’ve got a new plan.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch raised an eyebrow. “A plan?”
</p><p>
    The other male nodded. “They won’t believe me because they think that I’ve
    somehow been brainwashed. If I give them proof, then they’ll know I’m
    telling the truth.”
</p><p>
    “How exactly do you plan to do that?”
</p><p>
    “I’ll have them meet the children from the Geass Order. There is no better
    evidence than that,” he spoke grimly. “I think it’s our best shot. If that
    doesn’t work, we’ll go ahead with the attack.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch sighed. “Fine. <em>One day</em>.”
</p><p>
    Indeed, Suzaku Kururugi will be the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, with
    those damn bright emerald green eyes that could put the sun to shame and
    sway any resolve in his head.
</p><p>
    ***
</p><p>
    As it turns out, Gino and Anya’s eventual defection to the Black Knights
    thanks to Suzaku’s creative thinking, quickly became recognised as an
    invaluable asset in the final battle.
</p><p>
    The Britannian empire had a lot more men that Lelouch thought they would
    have, and their knightmare frames had improved significantly.
</p><p>
    However, with their recent acquisition of the two other Knights of the
    Round, they easily matched their opponent, if not stronger, especially with
    the other knights out of commission.
</p><p>
    But there was still Bismarck Waldstein that stood between him and his
    father who was still in the safety of his castle, while the Britannian
    soldiers fought to their deaths.
</p><p>
    There was something different about him though, but Lelouch couldn’t quite
    place it.
</p><p>
    The Knight of One seemed faster and stronger, easily anticipating every
    opponent’s move and countering it. With the ridiculous accuracy, Lelouch
    would have even guessed the man could see into the future, which of course,
    would have been impossible. <em>Except</em> this was a world with the
    mysterious power that was the Geass, and that was the ultimate gamechanger.
</p><p>
    Lelouch switched on the communication device and addressed all the Black
    Knights on the battlefield, “Bismarck has some sort of geass. Based off his
    movements, it’s somehow related to being able to tell the immediate
    future.” He watched Bismarck closely, monitoring his movements, “Kallen,
    Suzaku, I want you to direct your attacks at him. I need you to come from
    opposite directions so I can understand the extent of his geass and find a
    weakness.”
</p><p>
    “Got it,” Kallen smirked, gliding towards Bismarck and attacking from his
    direct line of vision.
</p><p>
    The Lancelot swung at him from the other side, but Bismarck had seen
    through this and dodged it effectively.
</p><p>
    “I don’t get it. He can see everything!” Suzaku tried again, this time
    fighting close range.
</p><p>
    <em>So</em>
    , Lelouch thought to himself, analysing the situation,
    <em>
        it seemed his geass allowed him to assess the future of his
        surroundings, and not just limited to one person. It must have been
        nullifying the response time lag between the optical nerves and the
        brain.
    </em>
</p><p>
    “Lelouch! Any other ideas?” Kallen yelled out.
</p><p>
    “Jeremiah!” Zero ordered.
</p><p>
    “Yes, your highness!” The Sutherland appeared next to his knightmare
    shortly and in record time.
</p><p>
    “You need to stay close and activate your geass when Suzaku and Kallen move
    in for an attack. That way, Bismarck can’t predict it.”
</p><p>
    “Leave this to us, Lelouch! Go!” C.C. appeared on his screen.
</p><p>
    The raven nodded, “On it. Rolo, it’s time!”
</p><p>
    They rushed into the castle, past the preoccupied guards and soldiers and
    slipping into the dark recesses of the empty halls.
</p><p>
    Lelouch led the way, following the familiar route to his father’s favourite
    room in the castle – which was unsurprisingly, the throne room. His father
    liked to flaunt his power and riches, so it was only natural.
</p><p>
    Rolo followed closely behind him, vigilant of their surroundings and ready
    to activate his geass should the need arises.
</p><p>
    The kid had grown protective of Lelouch since meeting him and taking him to
    Black Knights HQ with all the other children in the facility. He had shared
    a close bond with Nunnally too, who spent a lot of time helping them adjust
    to life outside of the Geass Order. Despite the obvious danger the mission
    imposed, Rolo insisted on coming along and wouldn’t take no for an answer.
</p><p>
    Lelouch had to admit, the kid was nearly as persistent as one Suzaku
    Kururugi.
</p><p>
    When they finally arrived at the massive grandeur doors of the throne room,
    the former prince turned to the younger male, “You don’t have to do this.”
</p><p>
    Lilac eyes shone brightly with determination. “I <em>want</em> to do this.”
</p><p>
    “You could die,” Lelouch told him pointedly. There was no purpose in sugar
    coating the situation now. Not that he explained the mission lightly in the
    first place.
</p><p>
    “I know,” Rolo nodded once, and said nothing else.
</p><p>
    Lelouch sighed, before nodding himself and opening the doors.
</p><p>
    With all the other Knights of the Round either eliminated or defected to
    the Black Knights and with Bismarck outside currently fighting Suzaku,
    Kallen, and Jeremiah, Lelouch had assumed correctly that his father would
    be alone, with no one left to protect him.
</p><p>
    “<em>Lelouch</em>,” the emperor towered over them, leering at the males
    approaching him.
</p><p>
    “Father,” Lelouch mocked in a similar fashion.
</p><p>
    Charles leaned back in his throne, “I take it you’ve somehow overcome my
    geass. How?”
</p><p>
    “It doesn’t matter now,” Lelouch insisted, wanting to get straight to the
    point and getting this over with.
</p><p>
    “I suppose it doesn’t. I can do it all over again anyway,” the older man
    grimaced devilishly. “My geass has grown much stronger.”
</p><p>
    Lelouch smirked. “Ah, except you wouldn’t live to use it again.”
</p><p>
    Charles boomed with laughter, mocking his son’s attempt at bold
    intimidation. “You dare use false threats on me, boy?” His gaze switched
    over to Rolo for a brief moment, raising an eyebrow, “And who is this?”
</p><p>
    “Someone important,” Lelouch mused. “With a special certain ability.”
</p><p>
    “A geass?” Charles’s brow twitched, “That’s impossible. No one outside of
    the Geass Order facilities should have one!”
</p><p>
    “Except they don’t exist anymore. I made sure to see the destruction of
    this Geass Order of yours that’s ruined far too many lives.” They kept the
    mission on the down low, making sure no one could tell the empire of its
    fall. Being top secret facilities, Lelouch doubted there was much regular
    communication that would suspect foul play, and he was correct. It was all
    too easy to get one of the Black Knights to play the role of communicator,
    easily swaying the suspecting Britannians off their back.
</p><p>
    “You’re bluffing.”
</p><p>
    “Am I?” Lelouch smiled smugly. His father was finally going to get what he
    deserved. “Rolo, it’s time. There’s no point delaying this any further.”
</p><p>
    “Yes, big brother!”
</p><p>
    The events that followed finished as soon as it started. All Charles would
    have remembered was the emanating pink glow of Rolo’s geass activation,
    then Lelouch appearing before him, just close enough for direct eye
    contact.
</p><p>
    “I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you,” the pink bird-like symbol
    overpowered his eye as he spoke, “<em>Die.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I really struggled writing this chapter... </p><p>It could have been a good mid-point in a longer fic (I had a couple of ideas on how I could make this last a -lot- longer), but I didn't want to risk losing interest/motivation in the idea and abandoning it eventually, so I decided to end the fic here.</p><p>Still, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    The 99th emperor of Britannia burst through the doors of the palace
    kitchen, armed with a fierce look, violet eyes shining with purpose and
    determination.
</p><p>
    "I smell something burning! Are we under attack?!"
</p><p>
    Lelouch didn't think other nations would launch an attack on the vulnerable
    empire as the peace negotiations were on the way, but anything could
    happen. One could never accurately predict the motives of some certain
    individuals with dread in their heart.
</p><p>
    "Yeah," C.C. hid behind one of the kitchen's steel counters, dressed in a
    full firefighter's outfit and fire extinguisher ready to fire, "By Suzaku's
    cooking."
</p><p>
    "It's a full-scale attack!" Kallen yelled from beside her, dressed in a
    similar fashion.
</p><p>
    "Suzaku's... cooking?" Violet eyes scanned the massive room, landing on the
    brunet equipped with Lelouch's pink apron that Nunnally had gifted him on
    his birthday last year.
</p><p>
    "Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku waved, nearly dropping the silver bowl in his arms.
    His eyes widened, lucky that his crazy great reflexes managed to salvage
    the bowl of eggs. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of his stained
    clothes.
</p><p>
    "Suzaku, what are you doing?" The newly appointed emperor raised an
    eyebrow, dismissing the guards that trailed behind him.
</p><p>
    Green eyes sparkled. "I'm cooking!"
</p><p>
    "Yes, I can see that," Lelouch's lips quirked up in a smile, unable to
    resist. "Why are you cooking? We have chefs for that."
</p><p>
    "Why not?" Suzaku grinned. "You cook for me all the time! I just wanted to
    try to do the same for you since you’ve been really busy recently."
</p><p>
    "Awwwwwwwwwww," both C.C. and Kallen cooed.
</p><p>
    "Seriously, who would have thought under all that angsty facade, Suzaku's
    actually the sweetest cinnamon roll in existence?" Kallen laughed, removing
    the firefighting gear.
</p><p>
    Suzaku turned off the stove, bringing a plate of what looked like an
    omelette to the spectators. “Ta da! Omurice!”
</p><p>
    “Omurice?”
</p><p>
    The Japanese male beamed. “Yeah, it’s one of my favourites. I hope you like
    it!”
</p><p>
    C.C. cleared her throat, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead. “Pay up.”
</p><p>
    Kallen sighed, handing her a fifty dollar note. “I can’t believe Suzaku
    hasn’t burned the palace down or at least set <em>something</em> on fire.
    Frankly, I’m disappointed.”
</p><p>
    As the two bickered like no tomorrow, Lelouch and Suzaku slipped out of the
    kitchen unnoticed, chuckling.
</p><p>
    Some things just never change, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a short and sweet epilogue to wrap this fic up! I'm actually quite shocked Arthur isn't in this (as he is in like all my other fic epilogues hehe).</p><p>I really enjoyed writing this story and playing around with the idea of Lelouch as a Knight of the Round and I hope you all liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>